


True Love is harder to Break

by ladyfanfic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League: War, Superman - All Media Types, The Batman - Fandom, l - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Oliver Queen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Bruce, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfanfic/pseuds/ladyfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne is an omega with many past fail relationships. When he fiinally decides he wants a mate, he finds one in the alpha Oliver Queen. Clark kent is an alpha who is crushing on his best friend while his life with his beta girlfriend Lois lane slowly falls apart. What happens when The Man of Steel decides he wants to be with the Batman? and what happens when Bruce thinks that Oliver might be cheating on him? And why the hell does it seem like his best friend and his son are trying to ruin his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne is an omega with many failed past relationships, who finally decides he wants a mate. Eventually he finds one in the alpha Oliver Queen and enters a serious relationship. Clark kent is an alpha who is crushing on his best friend while his life with his beta girlfriend Lois lane slowly falls apart. What happens when The Man of Steel decides he wants to be with the Batman? and what happens when Bruce thinks that Oliver might be cheating on him? And why the hell does it seem like his best friend and his son are trying to ruin his relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing a superman/batman fanfic. Go easy on me, I'm still new at this.  
> I hope you guys like it anyway. (^.^)

Bruce Wayne was a beautiful omega. He had a beautiful face, high cheek bones, angular jaw, dark brown eyes, pink lips and thick eyelashes. Bruce was also a billionaire having inherited his parents wealth at the tender age of eight when they were murdered, and was now one of the most wealthiest omega in the world. He  was beautiful, young and... unmated. Why? Fuck if he knew.

Bruce was sitting in a corner sipping his champagne, and silentliy observing the people dancing around in the night club. He was surrounded by three alpha models he had brought as his date, two were busy flirting with him trying to get his attention, while one was trying not to look bored as he dutifully sat beside the omega.

Usually Bruce would have stirred up some commotion by now, dancing on top of a table or something just to give the media something to talk about for a while. Bruce often pulled stunts like that. It was all part of the image of course, to allow people to see him as nothing but a wild playboy omega who couldn't possible be the tough, dark frightening Alpha that prowled the streets of Gotham at night. The fact that he was an omega and Batman was thought to be an alpha should have been enough for people to never connect the two, but Bruce was always cautious.

"You know, your the most prettiest omega I've ever been with." Bruce grimace when one of the male alphas whispered in his ear. Were did he find these idiots?

Bruce had to hold back his reflexes when he felt a hand land on his thigh and squeeze it gently. He unclenched his fist knowing that punching the alpha would attract to much attention. Instead he sighed, sipped his drink and ignored the alpha completely. Other times he would welcome the attention, and would probably have grabbed both alphas and danced seductively with them on the dance floor, but tonight he just wasn't in the mood.

The omega didn't know why he was feeling like this. Why the hell did he want a mate, and why now? Sure he was getting older, their was no denying that, and his heats were getting more intense. It was all part of his biology as an omega. As an un-mated omega got older their heats would intensify to attract more alphas in search of a possible bond mate. The older they got however eventually the heat levels would start to decrease until they would stop completely and they could no longer have children.

Bruce knew that he didn't have to worry about that just yet. He was still young enough to have children, not that he wanted any at the moment. After all he already had four of them waiting for him at home. Sure they were not his biological kids, but they were still his children, a part of his pack.

What Bruce needed was a mate. Someone he could trust. Someone to share his painful heats with. Usually Bruce would simply find any random alpha to help him with his heats, but as his work as batman left him with more and more scars he began to sleep around least, since he didn't need anyone getting suspicious and asking him questions.

Truth was Bruce was feeling...lonely. After a while the whole, "they won't stop trying to get to them until they got to him shit" didn't make any sense to him either anymore. He wanted to be with an alpha, he wanted someone to fuck him on a regular basis, not just when he was in heat but everyday. He wanted more than sleeping in that huge king sized bed...all alone.

Bruce knew that it was probably just his biology urging him to find a mate, bond then have a few pups. A part of him still rejected that side of himself. It was why he never got too close to anyone, chose to mostly work alone and never fully joined the justice league. But there was still another part of Bruce that did infact wanted to bond with someone, a part that wanted a mate despite the fact that he kept telling himself otherwise. He had also kept telling himself he didn't want a partner and had rejected Barbara Gordon for a while when she wanted to work by his side as batgirl. Eventually she had proven herself and he had accepted her into his pack. And now he had already been through four robins, who were currently apart of his pack and lived in his manor as Bruce Wayne's adopted children.

Slowly as he grew older he was becoming more open. Maybe it was the fact that he had more alies now, more people he could call his friends. He didn't offer himself up completely to others of course, he still had trouble trusting people, but he was slowly getting there. The omega wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Bruce...why don't we leave this place and find a nice hotel where we can have some...fun." Another female alpha whispered into his ear.

Bruce didn't bother to respond, choosing instead to continue contemplating his life.

Bruce had plenty of opportunities to bond in his life. They were many alphas and betas who had courted him in hopes of making the omega their bond mate. The ones outside the league who courted Bruce Wayne were far too risky since they knew nothing of his secret life as Batman, however their were some options among the league members who knew his true identity as well as his secondary gender.

Diana had been one of his suitors. The female amazon alpha had seemingly found him fascinating and attractive and so openly tried to gain his affections. She had been interested in him long before she knew he was an omega. Growing up on an island with only female alphas meant it wasn't strange that she found other alphas attractive. Bruce was only an alpha in disguise of course courtesy of scent mask. Eventually the original league members found out his true second gender however, though gaining this knowledge only served to peak Wonder woman's interest. Bruce guessed she had a thing for omegas with alpha-like qualities, judging by her previous mate Steve Trevor, an omega who served in the US army.

Her efforts had been futile at first and often Bruce's rejection of the alpha had left her fuming. However Diana was relentless and eventually the omega had given in and they entered a short lived relationship. It had been fun for a while, and Bruce quite enjoyed having someone to share his heat with. Diana was very aggressive and dominating in bed, and though Bruce would never admit it a part of him loved dominant alphas. But Bruce had known from the beginning that their relationship would fail. His unwillingness to trust and his reclusive behavior had prevented them from bonding and soon the princess grew frustrated and was the first to end things. Like Bruce said, he saw it coming.

He didn't like dating within the league but she wasn't the first or last league member he had been with. There was Hal...yeah that happened. He wasn't sure how exactly, but somehow he had ended up trusting the beta and well...it happened.

Hal was a fool. He was a hot head, unintelligent, loud, childish, arrogant, ridiculous fool. In some ways one could say he was the exact opposite of Bruce, yet for some reason the omega had seen something in him.

It was on that day the league had first faced the alien war lord Dark side, that bruce and Hal had, what could only be described as a connection. Hal was clearly out matched, but he had unthinkingly rushed forward to face the God-like alien being all by himself. He had gotten hurt for his stupidity of course. That was expected. However Bruce had seen something in Hal. He was a beta, trying his hardest to be an alpha amongst his other alpha teammates. He was a normal civilian wielding an intergalactic space ring, trying his hardest to be a super hero. He was so determined to prove himself, to prove that he deserved to walk amongst other more powerful heroes. And to some extent, Bruce could relate to him.

And so Bruce had taken off his mask, and had revealed his true identity to the Beta. He had told him his tragic childhood past of the murder of his parents when he was eight years old. He had shared a part of himself. He had trusted someone.

After they defeated Darkside and the league was formed Bruce and Hal had a...strange relationship. They would go on high level missions together, missions that thretenedbnot just gotham but the entire world and required the batman to venture out side his city. Hal annoyed him at times, often referring to him as "spooky" but despite the fact that he did find  green arrow annoying a part of him didn't mind the Betas company. He was different...

Lantern flirted with Batman sometimes. It was odd for Bruce and often he ignored the beta, but that didn't stop Hal from flirting. Batman suspected that he was more confident around him knowing he was actually an omega.

Their first kiss was...awkward. At least it was for Bruce since they were in the bat plane, flying from the watchtower toward earth.. Bruce had finished helping him and some other league members take down his enemy senestro. He had been impressed with Batman's skills though he wouldn't admit it. And then the beta had insisted on flying Bruce back to Gathom in the bat plane since Bruce had gotten hurt in the fight. Lantern insisted that the omega relaxed while he did the flying. Bruce knew that the pilot only wanted to take a spin in the bat plane and wasn't too concerned about him since he wasnt really that hurt at all. The beta was often begging him to let him fly the plane back then. Despite this knowledge Bruce decided to just allow him to fly the plane at least once so he would stop pestering him about it.

On their way back to the Gathom, it had happened. Bruce took his cowl off and Hal kept staring at him for some reason.

"Your really way too beautiful to be batman...your...so pretty." He had said.

Bruce had rolled his eyes.

Hal had kissed him.

Luckily the immature fool had put the plane on autopilot to avoid them plummeting to the ground.

Sex came next. That was fun since Hal was aggressive and dominant in bed, and Bruce often became submissive when it came to sex. It annoyed him at first and of course he figured it was just his nature as an omega and so tried his best to ignore that part of himself. Eventually he gave over to that side of howver when he began to find partners  he truly trusted, deciding that it really didn't matter how how acted in bed since it didn't change who he was when he put on the batsuit.

He wasn't ready to submit or anything but he certainly didn't mind being mounted. Dominant mates were simply a turn on for him.

Bruce suspected Hals behaviour in bed was him trying to make up for the fact that his cock wasn't as big as well...an alphas. It was a lot bigger than Bruce's own of course since omegas had small cocks, but he definitely wasn't hung like a horse like most of the alphas the omega had been with. But Bruce liked having sex with the beta. The aggressive behaviour was annoying at times since Bruce suspected that he was trying to act like an alpha and Bruce didn't need that, but other times he would be affectionate and loving and pepper him with kisses. For some reason he didn't mind those hickeys all over his body.

When his heats came they fucked like animals. Dating wasn't as great. They barely dated as it was. Hal couldn't afford to take him anywhere fancy, Bruce didn't mind of course, but unfortunately Hal did. Bruce didn't think it should matter that he was a lot wealthier than Hal was, but for whatever foolish reason the beta seemed to feel like it was a threat to his masculinity or something. Throughout history omegas were not the providers. They gave birth to pups and stayed home and took care of them, while the Alphas did the hunting and providing. Thankfully times had changed. It wasn't odd that some people still thought omegas were weaker, submissive and belonged at home taking care of the pups, while having a strong dominant alpha to support and provide for them.Traditional families who thought like this still existed which meant society still had a long way to go.

Bruce didn't bother taking Hal to his restaurants for dates, and Bruce knew the media would hound them of they went to any small public restaurants. So they mostly hung out at the omegas mansion.

Dick Grayson was Batman's Robin and Bruce Wayne's adopted son at the time, and he was quite fond of the beta and was glad Bruce was dating him. He seemed to be more fascinated by green lantern than Hal Jordan but at least he was accepting of Bruce's mate.

He tried not to let on that their relationship was slowly failing. They barely saw each other, and their contrasting personalities often caused them to get into very heated arguments. Outside of the bedroom Bruce was the more aggressive, dominant and intelligent of the two and he quickly realized that this frustrated Hal who would always be the dominant one when they had sex. Eventually even sex became unpleasant. Hals aggressive behaviour went from sexy to frustrating and humiliating.

The first time the beta tried the whole spanking thing, Bruce was in heat and didn't protest Hals behaviour. He just wanted to get fucked hard and Hal was certainly doing that. The second time he wasn't so out of it and had found himself snapping at the beta before he viciously attacked him and tossed him out of the mansion. The third time he didn't mind it so much and decided it was kind off fun to be spanked. The fourth time he realized the beta was trying to dominate him and didn't like that at all and so he flat out said no. No more spanking. Bruce decided that he could bite him, just a mark to show that Bruce was his omega and he didn't need to act like some dominant alpha knott-head to prove anything.

The distance was what killed their relationship. Hal was always off in space or up in the watch tower, Bruce was mostly in Gotham. Usually he would always come for Bruce's heat, but Bruce was more than upset when he began missing a lot of them. He didn't like whining and groaning through a heat when he had a mate who should be there to help him through it. Eventually the distance was too much. The mark faded, and Bruce decide to just end things.

Bruce didn't date for a while after that, they were still one night stands but nothing too serious. He often fooled around with Selina kyle. He wasn't gay and she was an omega but their was something...appealing about her. She was seductive...and dangerous, apparently she thought he was also. They fucked, he chased her, he often tried to change convince her to leave her life of crime, until eventually she stopped sleeping with him. They still flirted, but they didn't have sex anymore. It was always risky with her. Catwoman was still a criminal after all. Bruce had only crossed that line with her when he realized she wasn't really a bad person. She was just a petty thief who went around stealing expensive jewelry and priceless artifacts. Catwoman never tried to intentionally hurt anyone and had even helped him take down a few bad guys a few times. She didn't want to leave that life however, and so she ended things with Bruce when they realized that he would always keep trying to change her. Their...sort of relationship ended and they both moved on.

Bruce ended up spending most of his heat alone. Dating was too complicated. It was just too difficult to find a mate, especially since he was the batman.

Now he wanted a mate. He wanted an alpha. The problem was he had a really hard time finding one.

Bruce felt his phone vibrate, discreetly checked it and frowned when he realized the batman was needed.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave now." Bruce said quickly before he hurried away, leaving behind his upset and annoyed looking dates.

He often left his dates like this, fuming as they glared at his retreating back after he gave them a pathetic excuse.

What could he say? Duty calls.

*****

Green Arrow ducked out of the way as a rubber chicken came flying toward him. He jumped away just in time before the chicken suddenly exploded. The alpha rolled and ducked behind a desk.

Damn the joker and his fucking toys!

"Good shot pudding!" Arrow heard Harley Quin say. He peeped out from behind the desk, attempting to scan the surroundings but immediately ducked back behind the desk as a spray of bullets were sent in his direction. He moved quickly toward another desk as bullets shattered through the previous one.

Fuck.

In the blink of an eye he fitted his bow with an arrow as bullets hit against his new hiding place. When the the gunfire ceased as the beta reloaded her guns he took the opportunity to shoot the arrow in her direction, and as quick as a flash she was out like a light when a boxing glove connected with her face.

Now that was a good shot, the alpha thought smugly.

He turned and was punched in the face with a boxing glove himself, "Oh the irony" shocked at the sudden impact it made with his face.

The force of the punch was strong enough to knock him backward, where he was unlucky enough to hit the back of his head on the desk before slumping to the ground.

Dammit! He cursed himself for falling for their trick. The damn clown had used Harley to distract him, draw his fire while he sneaked up behind the alpha and deliver an attack.

He groaned then stared up at the alpha, dressed in his typical purple suit with a flower on it and white gloves on his hands. His green hair was combed back and a huge grin was spread across his pale white face, revealing his yellow teeth. He cackled madly as he tossed aside the  device the boxing glove had come from and pulled out a gun.

Green arrow froze, too disoriented to react.

The crazy alpha stared at him with mocking, soulless red eyes.

"Yes...I know, that was one hell of a  punch line." The  joker said in that creepy, mocking yet some what jovial voice. "But this one...this one will kill you.

All the humour drained from his voice at the last words as he glared at the hero and pointed the gun right in his face.

He gasped thinking this was it...his end, and yet somehow he wasn't surprised when a black figure came busting through the glass window, shattering it on impact and delivered a vicious kick in the jokers chest. The alpha went flying and batman landed easily on his feet. Ahh, typical batman, always saving the day.

The joker landed on the ground with a crash where he laid sprawled out on the floor.

Arrow snorted loudly. "Well it's about time!"

Arrow couldn't tell but underneath his cowl Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you a long way from Star City?" Batman said as he helped the alpha up to his feet then glanced around the messy bank. The floor was littered will all different kinds of ridiculous contraptions, dolls, rubber check chickens, plastic flowers and other things only a maniac like Joker would carry around. Batman also noticed the bullet holes in the walls and desks, most likely from Harley.

"Yeah, well I was in town and decided to help out." Green Arrow explained.

"Bank robbery." He said stating the obvious.

"I got here just in time, got most of the people out but they locked three hostages in the vault." Arrow informed him.

"Harley's over there." He nodded in the direction where the omega was lying unconscious on the floor.

Batman nodded, then went over and cuffed joker to a desk just to be safe before heading toward the back.

It wasn't long before he cracked the vault and freed the three hostages, the bank manager who was a female alpha and two other employees, a male and female omega.

They were thanking him when he heard the sounds of the sirens outside.

"Good job with the hostages." Arrow said smiling.

Batman managed a small smile. He and Arrow were close friends and often helped each other out from time to time. Bruce had actually known Oliver from high school, not that they were friends back then. Bruce was a gloomy sad freshman who didn't socialize with others, while Oliver was a arrogant, popular senior whom the omega found annoying. He was never quite fond of the alpha before he became Green Arrow. The billionaire had changed completely when he came back to Star City after being stranded on an island for a few years, and now he could honestly say he considered the man to be a close friend.

Arrow was distracted when the doors came crashing down and a sea of police officers came rushing inside with their guns drawn.

They stopped when they noticed that everything was already taken care of and simple proceeded to arrest the joker and Harley. Others escorted the hostage's outside.

"Good job arrow, thanks for the help." A lieutenant thanked him and shook his hand. "Aren't you a long way from Star city? What happened to the batman?"

"What are you talking about, he's right-" Arrow turned then stopped and looked around.

"Damn, I hate it when he does that."

******

Bruce had stayed out all night doing a bit more patrolling, managing to easily take down a few low life thugs before heading back to Wayne Manor.

He was surprised when he came into his room, flipped on the light and found his youngest son sitting in the dark.

He glared at Bruce accusingly as if he thought his father was guilty of something and Bruce couldn't help but release a sigh of annoyance.

"You went patrolling....and you didn't take me!_" The child growled.

"It was nothing major Damian." Bruce said simply. "You weren't needed."

Damian stood angrily.

"You should have brought me with you father! You know I hate sitting at home!"

"Damian that's enough! When I need you I'll take you with me. It's completely pointless for me to take you can if I don't need you." Bruce said firmly. Damn his son could be so stubborn sometime, he had no idea who he got that trait from.

Damian snorted. "I should have just sneaked out and gone patrolling by myself." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Asked Bruce.

"Nothing." Damian muttered then stomped past the omega and exited the room.

Bruce winced as he slammed the door behind him harshly. The omega sighed and shook his head. Kids.

Damian had only recently entered his life. He didn't like to think about the fact that the boy was the product of a forced encounter with the alpha, Talia al ghoul. She had basically raped him. He was in heat, and to make matters worst she had drugged him so he would be more...compliant.

Bruce tried his best not to shudder at the memory before deciding he should remove the bat suit and take a long, long hot bath.

Moments later the omega was in his huge bath tub doing just that. Relaxing with his eyes close with the tub filled to the brim with soapy hot water. It felt nice to relax, especially since he had a lot of things scheduled for the week. Their was a charity function coming up, which he knew was the reason for Oliver Queens visit to Gotham. Lex Luther would also be making a donation, no doubt trying to score some points for his upcoming election.

His heat was also due in a couple more days. Bruce sighed and sank lower into the water. God, he hated his biology. He hated groaning through his heats and wishing he had an alpha to help him with.

Fuck. Maybe he should just find a random alpha, let them fuck him in the dark, then kick them out before they even had the chance to turn the light on. Or maybe he could just keep his shirt on while they fucked. He had options.

But then again Bruce was so fucking tired of one night stands.

He wanted a mate.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this wasn't too bad. I love superman and batman and was dying to write a story of my own, I hope I did OK.


	2. Shut up and kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce meets up with two of his closest friends...Damian keeps a close eye on his dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I actually wrote a second chapter. I'm not very good at this but you guys seem to like it so I guess I'll continue. Some smut in this chapter but I suck at writing smut so, nothing to look forward to in that department. 
> 
> I don't have a beta so you might stumble upon a few mistakes...and by few, I mean a lot.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Batman slammed his fist into the burglars face, knocking him down with one punch. Behind him another burglar came at him with a broken piece of pipe, but Batman was able to easily avoid the man, swiftly moving out of the way then delivering a hard kick to the mans stomach. The man flew backwards and went down groaning. He glanced over at Robin who was still punching another burglar viciously in the face, even though it was clear that the man was defeated.

"Robin!" Batman growled angrily. "He's beaten. Stop!"

The boy snorted then reluctantly let go of the mans shirt, watching as he fell to the ground, his face a bloody mess.

"What did I tell you about showing restraint?" Batman asked.

Robin snorted again. "The guy was asking for it." He said simple.

Batman sighed and decided to talk to his son later. He always had to talk to him later. He still had a long way to go with this one. At times he found Damians behaviour frustrating since he never had to go through shit like this with Dick. Damn. He hated how he always found himself comparing the two. He still had to remember that Damian was raised by the league of assassin, who had no doubt been training him to become a killer. Who knew how many lives the boy had taken before he came into his fathers care.

Bruce sighed. He didn't have time to think about any of that now. He had a charity ball to attend.

"Let's wrap this up." Bruce said to his side kick.

Robin nodded then proceeded to help batman tie up the burglars for the cops to come get  them.

Moments later he was busy slipping into a very fancy and great looking tux, and so was Damian who didn't look too pleased to be attending the function.

"Why must I have to attend this stupid function father?" Damian grunted as he struggled with his bow tie.

Alfred came forward and leaned down to help Damian with the tie, who looked like he wanted to protest but thought better of it. 

"Because your my son, and its good to have you in the public eye from time to time. I'm sure the media will think you look adorable in your tux." Bruce answered, smiling a bit.

Damian made a sound of disgust.

"I am anything but adorable."

"Yes, that's why he said "think" not know." Came from Dick who was standing in the door way. The beta was smirking with his arms crossed, wearing typical chlothes, which including a black shirt and dark jeans. Of course he had declined from attending the function even though he had taken a job a Bruce's company after returning to Gotham.

"Who asked you Grayson!" Damian shouted, shaking his fist at the beta as  if threatening him  with a punch.

The boy frowned grumpily as the butler finished with his tie.

"I can't stand  these stupid things!" He flopped down on Bruce's bed, and stared up at the ceiling with an expression that said he really didn't want to move to go anywhere.

Bruce sighed and leaning against the door way Dick chuckled.

"I remember feeling like that when I had to attend these functions." The beta said. "All the smiling until my jaw hurt, and the those weird women pinching my cheek and gushing over me. It was horrible!"

"Stop exaggerating." Came from Bruce.

"I remember you didn't mind them so much when you got older Master Richard." Alfred added. 

"Besides, these things are for a good cause. Perhaps Master Damian should consider that." The Butler said turning to the sulking boy.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce smiled fondly at the beta.

Damian snorted. "Then how come Tim doesn't have to go!"

"Tim wanted to spend time with his friends tonight, he's having a sleep over with the other members of his team." Bruce explained. "Doesn't really matter, as long as I bring at least one of my kids."

"Well how come Tim gets to have some sleep over with his friends and I don't?" Damian demanded to know, as he sat up angrily.

"Because you don't have any friends to have a sleep over with." Said Dick snickering.

Damian growled then got up of  the bed and headed toward the beta, fist raised.

"That's it Grayons, you obviously miss having me kick your ass on a regular basis, and since your clearly asking for it I'll be happy to oblige."

Dick snorted and took a fighting stance. 

"Bring it on you little Demon."

Bruce stepped between the two.

"Cut it out you two. We're about ready to leave now Damian."

"Fine!" Damian huffed. "But this isn't over. You better sleep with one eye open "Dick" I might feel the urge to slice your throat open in your sleep." 

Dick  subconsciously brought his hand up to his neck, actually looking a bit concerned.

"Bruce.....he's threatening me again!"

Bruce sighed dramatically.

"Damian what did I tell you about threatening Dick?" The omega asked folding his arms and staring at his son sternly.

"Sorry father, but I honestly don't remember." The boy said, also folding his arms casually. "You started  giving one of those self righteous speeches and somehow I ended up drowning you out."

Bruce frowned wondering if he would be a bad father if he slapped his kid in the face. He then smiled, knowing full well that type of punishment wasn't his style, since he would simply be sure to make Damian's next training exercise extra difficult.

He checked his watch.

"I'll deal with you later Damian, it's time to go." 

******

Bruce smiled happily as he shook hands with a business man who had donated a huge check to the charity. A lot of important people had attended the function and Bruce was glad that so many people seemed to at least care about Gothams poor and less fortunate.

He glanced over at Damian who was busy looking adorable as two women were smiling gushing over him. He was smiling charmingly while he spoke to them, hiding his true devilish demeanour so well Bruce couldn't help but be truly impressed by his acting skills.

"Mr. Wayne."

The omega turned when he heard  the familiar voice of one of his close friends.

He smiled and shook hands with the alpha. It was amazing how different Clark Kent looked from the man of steel hiding behind thick glasses and a shabby suit.

"Mr. Kent, I didn't know you would be here. The daily planets covering the event?"

"Yeah. Of course they would knowing Luthours also attending." 

They both glanced over at the balled headed villain who stood next to two business men as photographers took pictures of them, acting as if he wasn't a crazy power hungry Alpha no doubt still plotting to take over the world.

Both men frowned at the sight.

"Typical Luthour." Bruce said taking a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

"Yeah, you know how he is. Anyway, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about the event for the daily planet."

Clark said switching into full reporter mode, holding his note book and pen in hand.

Bruce smiled.

"You know I thought Lois would cover a huge story like this, she's a lot more experienced than you."

He took a sip of champagne unable to help but notice the way Clark flinched at the mention of the betas name.

"Trouble in paradise?" Bruce asked before the alpha could speak.

Clark sighed. 

"Yeah." He admitted "For a while now actually."

"What exactly is the problem?" Bruce asked. Lois and Clark had been together for a while now. His friend seemed so happy with the beta he was surprised they weren't married already.

"Its...complicated" Clark said looking down. "Anyway we really shouldn't talk about this here...how about I-"

"Bruce."

The omega turned as he was quickly embraced by the blond alpha.

"Ollie!" Bruce smiled at his friend and returned the hug.

"Do you mind if I talk to Bruce for a moment Mr. Kent?" Oliver asked turning to Clark, well aware that the alpha was actually superman. Most of the original league members and a few others knew each others secret identity. Bruce only trusted a selected few with his own. For several reasons Oliver was not yet among that selected few.

"Yeah sure, I'll talk to you later Bru...Mr Wayne."

Once he was gone Oliver turned back to the omega.

"You look beautiful as usual." Was the first thing the alpha said.

Bruce rolled his eyes but didn't even try to stop himself from smiling. It was common for alphas to rrefer to him as beautiful.

"Thanks Oliver. I suppose you don't look too bad yourself." The omega said as he ran his eyes over the sharply dressed man while sipping some more champagne.

"I guess that's sort of a compliment." The alpha said smirking. He glanced around.

"Well, your charity event is certainly successful." 

"Yes I'm glad you decided to also lend a hand."

"Hey, I do stuff like this too Bruce, not as often as you but I do from time to time."

Bruce nodded.

Oliver was a kind and generous man, always lending a hand to the needy as Oliver Queen and making sure the streets of Star City were kept clean as Green arrow. It wasn't so long ago that alpha had been a lot like the playboy persona that Bruce adapted for his role as the not too bright but beautiful omega Bruce Wayne. Only it wasn't an act for Oliver, he really was a play boy back then, not to mention a real dick. He had tried doing a few business transactions with the man in the past and had to stop himself from pulling out a hidden batarang and throwing it at the cocky obnoxious alpha. 

The man had been so infuriating, Shamelessly  flirting with Bruce and making several inappropriate comments, treating the omega like he was some hooker at a bar or something. Bruce was actually used to people treating him differently because he was an omega, foolishly underestimating him which he really didn't mind since it made it all the more easier to go in for the kill... in business transactions of course. In the streets, at night as batman, wearing his Alpha scent mask and his black armor, no one underestimated him; criminals practically pissed themselves if  they simply saw his shadow. However it was different story at day as Bruce Wayne, playboy omega, and of course being strategic Bruce simply applied different  tactics to get what he wanted.  

He was also still a wealthy man, and still very important, so of course most people knew their limit around him. Oliver however did not and  blatantly disrespected him in front of everyone. Needless to say Bruce was left with a bad impression of the man. 

Now, several years later after Oliver Queen spent a few years on an island he came back a changed man. When Bruce met the alpha again he was sporting green tights and a bow and arrow while calling himself  Green Arrow, a super hero protecting the citizens of star city, saving lives. 

The omega had known his identity right away, he was the batman after all. Of course he was surprised at Olivers transformation..he was so different. Sure he was still a cocky hot headed bastard at time, but he was also sincere, kind, thoughtful, brave and a real gentleman, several wonderful qualities he didn't previously have. Plus, Bruce was actually loving the beard, it made him look somewhat, mature.

After he came back Oliver and Bruce actually became friends after Wayne Industries decided try working with the Alphas company again. This time he was a polite, respectful gentleman. 

As Batman and Green arrow they didn't see eye to eye on everything, but they still got along fairly well and somtimes teamed up with each other. Bruce didn't tell him he was the batman however, a few people already knew, and he wanted to keep the circle of people who knew his true identity as small as possible.

"I'm actually going to be in town for a while." Oliver said pulling Bruce from his thoughts. "On business of course."

"Oh, that's great! Maybe I could take you out for a tour of the city I know all the best night clubs, own most of them too."

Oliver chuckled.

"That's not a bad idea, but I was thinking something more on the lines of dinner at a restaurant."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out Ollie?"

"What? No! Just a dinner with a friend Bruce."

"Huh...sure. Maybe when were both not too busy."

"Good... I hope your son doesn't mind too much though, he's glaring daggers at me."

Bruce turned to look in the same direction as Ollie and spotted Damian glaring at them from a distance, a scowl on his face.

Bruce sighed. 

For some reason his son was under the impression that his mother was still Bruce's alpha and that the omega shouldn't be with anyone else. Damian tended to get defensive if he noticed an alpha approach Bruce in a flirtatious manner, or the even if they merely spoke to him. Bruce had tried explaining to him that Talia wasn't his mate, not that he cared. Bruce wasn't sure how to tell him that that he was conceived from Talia raping him. Honestly he didn't like to talk about it.

Bruce groaned. "Just ignore him." He suggested, turning back to the alpha.

"The kid actually looks like he wants to kill me." 

Bruce glanced at his son who did in fact look murderous. Knowing Damian he probably would try.

"He's just a kid Ollie, Damian wouldn't hurt a fly." He lied.

Oliver chuckled. "Yeah your right, he's probably just being protective of his Mom."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Anyway, where are you staying, I could drop you off in my limo.

"I do already have a ride but I guess this will give us some more time to talk. I'm staying at a hotel actually."

******

Clark couldn't help but listen to Bruce's conversation with Oliver. He felt bad for ease dropping but honestly he just couldn't help himself.

Bruce did look beautiful. He always looked beautiful. He wonder how many persons would gasp in shock and disbelief if they ever found out that the tough aggressive Batman was a pretty omega. Not to mentiona very sexy one.

God, why the hell was he thinking about his friend like this! He was still in a relationship with Lois, and Bruce was his best friend. 

He liked to believe that he was thinking about somone else because he and Lois were having problems, but the truth was he had liked Bruce before that. It was back then when dark side and his army had attacked earth, the moment he had met the aggressive man and looked through his mask and saw the beautiful face of billionaire omega Bruce Wayne glaring back at him.

He and Lois were just entering a relationship then, and Wonder Woman had shown an interest in him. He had liked her, but just as a friend and had explained that he was already with someone. 

Clark had been surprised when she had come to him one day and asked if he was OK with her taking Bruce as her mate. Clark was also confused since he had thought she was gay and only dated alphas, and they had recently found out that Bruce wasn't one. Diana had explained that she was going to be with Bruce and that she needed to know if it was a problem for him. Clark, feeling confused had simply smiled and told he that it was fine, insisting that he didn't mind sharing his best friend. Now that the alpha thought about it, he realized that she mist have realized that he was developing a thing for Bruce and had simply come to him as common courtesy to her friend, to make sure she didn't cause any offence to another Alpha.

He hated that he was so obvious back then, back when he was already in a relationship, back wwhen things with Lois had been OK. She didn't really seem to like Clark Kent romantically, but she was in love with Superman, and he was in love with her. At least he was back then. 

Clark didn't like putting the blame on her but he couldn't help but think the strain in their relationship was her fault. He had love her with all his heart, and she had loved only one part of him. When he wore those thick rimmed glances she treated like they were nothing more than best friends, constantly referring to him as "Smalville" teasing him in a friendly manner. Somehow it began to bother him that she couldn't accept all of him the way he accepted all of her.

They had drifted apart, and now instead of trying to save his relationship he was busy crushing on his best friend.

"Are you asking me out Ollie?"

What?!! Clark was surprised when he heard what Bruce said. Oliver was asking him out?

"What? No! Just a dinner with a friend Bruce."

Clark sighed in relief when Oliver dismissed Bruce's assumption, before forcing himself to stop listening. God he was such a freak.

He should have never been listening to his friends conversation, and decided to go back to doing his job and proceeded to look for someone else to interview. He needed to do what he was here for instead of invading peoples personal life.

Clark wasn't Bruce's alpha. Lois was his mate at the moment and he need to focus on patching things up with her. He and Bruce were just very good friends and would probably never be anything more.

Somehow he still found himself glancing in Bruce's and Olivers direction again, and he couldn't help but frown at how close they looked.

"How strange. You look almost as upset as I am."

The alpha turned his head in surprise and found himself staring down at Bruce's youngest son. Damian.

"What...no, I'm not...." The alpha stuttered, clearly caught off guard.

The boy released a soft humourless chuckle.

"Sure your not." He stared up at the alpha with a knowing look on his face before turning to walk away.

"I'll see you around Alien." The alpha heard the boy say.

Clark stared at the retreating boy, stunned and unsure what to make of him.

*******

The limo ride to Olivers hotel was in fact a short one. Bruce and Oliver sat in the back together  making light conversation. Damian wasn't present to cause any problems since Bruce had made sure to have Alfred take the boy home in a a separate limo, while he and Oliver drove to the hotel in another one.

Once they were there Oliver didn't get out immediately.

"Would you like to come up?" He asked cautiously, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Bruce was a bit surprised. Before being stranded on the island Oliver was a total flirt, and his main goal whenever he met the omega was to try and get in his pants. When he came back however all that changed and he was nothing but respectful to Bruce, which later proceeded into them becoming friends. He treated Bruce more like a little brother and aside from complimenting him on how beautiful he was never once flirted with him. 

And now he was inviting Bruce up to his hotel room.

Oliver took his silence as a rejection  of his offer and frowned in disappointment.

"Ok...just forget I-" he started.

"Sure."

Oliver blinked. "What?"

"Sure, I would like to come up." Bruce repeated.

"Oh..OK."

Moments later they were kissing each other passionately as they entered the room Oliver was staying in, struggling to remove each others clothes.

Oliver suddenly broke the kiss gasping for air.

"Bruce what are we doing?"

Bruce looked at him incredulously. "The was your idea remember."

"Yeah but I-"

Bruce threw his arms around the alpha then captured his lips in a kiss again.

He swirled his tongue around his his mouth, kissing him deeply.

Oliver pulled away, breaking the kiss again, and gasped.

"Bruce..." he panted. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I mean sure I've been thinking about sleeping with you ever since I met you again, and hell even before then back when I was a dick, but your like a brother to me and you already have tons of alpha looking to get with you and I don't have even know if a one night stand is good enough for me and-"

"Oliver!"  Bruce shouted.

"Yes?"

"Just shut up and kiss me!"

The alpha looked surprised for a moment at the omegas aggressive behaviour before smiling and doing  as he was told.

They fell down on the bed, naked and wrapped in each others arms, Oliver kissing him all over, trailing the his tongue down the omegas chest, pressing it against a hardened nipple.

Bruce moaned and clung to the alpha, writhing beneath him, gasping when Oliver captured his nipple between his teeth and bit gentle.

"Oh god....Oliver..." Bruce panted weakly. He was slick now, and could feel the fluid leaking from his opening.

Oliver leaned back and pushed apart his legs while Bruce layer beneath him looking hot and disheveled. The alpha pressed two fingers against Bruce's entrance then slowly slid them in, watching as Bruce moaned and arched slightly as he slid them deeper, right down to his knuckles.  He twisted them inside Bruce who closed his eyes and spread his legs further apart. 

Oliver sped up his movements, thrusting his fingers faster and harder, loving the way the omega was panting weakly. It wasn't long before he was removing his slick covered fingers and positioning himself between  Bruce's legs. Just seeing the beautiful omega laying completely naked beneath him had him as hard as a lot rock.  

Bruce raised his legs and Oliver placed them on his shoulders and lined his cock up with Bruce's slick hole. 

The omega felt the alpha forcing his cock inside him, sinking it deep inside his body. 

"Ahh..Ollie." Bruce panted as the alpha started moving, thrusting his cock inside him. He started fucking him hard and fast, moving above the omega,  watching as his body  rocked back and forth.

"Bruce!.....oh fuck!" Oliver grabbed his hips and began thrusting his hips at a fast pace.

They went at it for a while like wild animals, switching positions so that Bruce was on top riding Olivers cock while the alpha held on to us hips and thrust his pelvic upwards. Next Bruce was lying face down, clawing at the sheets and moaning loudly while the alpha fucked him.

Soon the omega found himself coming when Oliver started hitting that right spot inside, slick pouring from his hole as it gripped the alphas cock. 

Oliver couldn't help but come also when Bruce's hole clamped down on his cock, and they both moaned in pleasure from their release.

They both collapsed on the bed, Oliver flopping down on top of Bruce panting heavily before forcing himself to role over to the other side of the bed and lay on his back.

Bruce also rolled d over on to his back and laid beside Oliver, both of of hem breathing heavily, as if they had just finish running a marathon.

"That.....was fucking.....amazing." Oliver said, laughing slightly.

"I can't remember the last time I came like that."

"Yeah..." Bruce agreed. "That was great." Then he was getting up out of bed.

"Anyway I should clean myself up and get going."

"What! Bruce your not going anywhere." The alpha wrapped his arms around Bruce and pulled him back down beside him, holding him tightly against his body.

"You Mr. Wayne, have no option but to spend the night with me." Oliver said firmly.

"Oliver..." Bruce said sighing. "I know this was just a one night stand, we both know that, so lets not make this more than what it is."

"Who said this was going to be a one night stand! And what does that have to do with you spending the night?"

"Oliver, this should have never happened, and we both know that neither of us want this to  happen again." 

"Well what if I want it to happen again." Oliver said holding Bruce tighter. "What if I've been wanting this to happen  for a while now."

Bruce was silent for a moment, surprised by Olivers words.

"Hmm, let's talk about this in this in the morning Bruce." The alpha said burying his nose on the omegas neck, breathing in his scent.

"Just promise me you'll stay." He added quickly.

Bruce was silent for a moment before he have Oliver a response.

"OK, I'll stay."

******

Robin stared at the unworthy alpha lying beside his father, holding him, cuddling with him! the boy wanted to vomit.

He was on top of a building, spying on the two men with a special pair of night vvision and moement detecting binoculars he had stolen from Wayne tech.

As soon as Alfred had brought him home Damian had immediately sneaked out, putting on his Robin costume and tracking his father and that bastard to some hotel.

It was a good thing he had stuck that tracking device to Bruce's limo before they left, having suspected that perverted alpha was up to no good. And of course, he was right.

He wished he had gotten there sooner and somehow stopped his father from foolishly falling into bed with the alpha. He always had to stop shit like this from happening, always having to chace off every stupid alpha that came around, trying to bond with his father. Those unworthy, bastards.

He couldn't believe father. Always allowing those other alphas to get close to him. What about mother? It was as if he didn't even want her to be his alpha.

Damian could feel anger boiling up inside him as he saw that stupid Alpha breathing in his fathers scent, holding him tighter.

Damn it! Damn him!

In most cases Damian could not stop his father from carelessly having his little escapades with some Knott head alpha, a one night stand they called it, but he was damn good at making sure that they never got more than that from the omega. And some of them did want more.

Anyway, that fool Oliver Queen could enjoy snuggling with Damian's father all he wanted, because he was damn well never going to be doing that again if Damian had anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that was chapter two, I'm trying here so I hope you all liked it.
> 
> Just so you guys know, Oliver is not some prop, who's job is to be in the way before Clark ends up with Bruce, they are going to be in a real relationship, so I hope at least one of you ship them.


	3. Suggestions and Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I was taking a break from writing this to focus on my other story, but decided to give this story some attention too. I probably made alot of mistakes but I hope you guys still like this chapters.

Oliver had to admit that he was pleasantly surprised when he woke up to find that Bruce was still fast asleep in the bed beside him.

He also had to admit that he had honestly expected the omega to run out on him sometime in the night, like he himself had done countless time to many of his past dates, but surprisingly, Bruce was still there.

Not only had Bruce stayed, but at the moment he was snuggling close to Oliver's body, his head resting against the Alphas tanned, broad chest. Funny, Ollie hadn't thought Bruce would be the cuddling type. Oliver's arm was also wrapped tightly around the omegas waist and the alpha tightened his grip, pulling Bruce to press closer against his own body.

Oliver smiled as he leaned up slightly, propping his head up on one arm as he stared, mesmerized at Bruce's gorgeous sleeping face. He looked so content sleeping, so calm and peaceful. Oliver noticed he was wearing the shirt he had worn last night, probably having put it back on sometime in the night.

Aside from his beauty Oliver was smart enough to realize that despite what some people believed, Bruce was very intelligent. He was a smart, sophisticated business man, and judging by his constant involvement in Charity work he also cared deeply about helping Gotham's poor. 

Bruce was kind, intelligent, caring and his...well, at least Oliver wanted him to be.

Oliver found himself wondering when he had started falling for the playboy omega. He could remember wanting nothing more than to get in Bruce's pants back when his company had tried doing business with Wayne Industries. Back then Oliver had seen Bruce as nothing but a sexy desirable plaything, a doll that he desperately wanted to fuck. He had been a complete insufferable jack ass back then, being disrespectful to Bruce and his staff so of course the team up had never happened, and Bruce was left with a rather sour impression of the man. Sure, Bruce had been known for sleeping round back then, but even his standards weren't that low.

It wasn't until after the island that Queen Industries made another attempt to do business with Bruce's company. This time Oliver was a professional, respectful businessman. The change in him was so great he had manage to gain not only a partnership with Wayne industries, but a friend in Bruce as well. 

They became closer over the years and suddenly Oliver began thinking that aside from his fantasies about having sex with the omega, he really wanted to try being in a relationship with Bruce. 

He knew it wouldn't be easy since he lived all the way on Starling City, and Bruce lived in Gotham, not to mention the fact that despite their close friendship they rarely saw each other. It was because of these reasons why Oliver never approached Bruce in anything but a friendly manner even though he secretly longed for much more than friendship. 

Then there was the fact that when it came to dating, based on his behavior over the years Bruce didn't seem like the relationship kind off guy. As far as Oliver knew Bruce had only dated a few alphas in his lifetime and Oliver really didn't think that the omega would want to be in a real relationship with him. Hell, would Bruce even believe him if he revealed his true feelings. Oliver got the impression that Bruce was used to people wanting nothing more than sex with him.

Oliver groaned, feeling like he really should slap himself for his stupidity. What the hell was he thinking inviting Bruce up to he hotel room? There was no way Bruce was going to take him seriously now. Bruce was probably going to think he was like every other alpha that he had ever been with, wanting nothing from him but sex.

Oliver sighed, then watched as Bruce suddenly grunted in his sleep then shifted in Olivers arms, rolling and turning around so that his back was to the alpha. 

He continued to watch Bruce for awhile before moments later the omega turned back around his eyes now opened as he stared back at Oliver.

"How long are you going to sit there and stare at me." Bruce asked.

Oliver smirked. 

"I can't help it, your just so beautiful."

Bruce snorted and rolled his eyes. Yeah right, like he hadn't heard that a million times before.

"I'm glad you decided to spend the night. " Oliver said.

"What? Did you think I was going to run out on you in the middle of night. I promised I would stay, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I know but...well I'm glad you stayed." 

Oliver stared into Bruce's eyes then brought a had up and stroked a strand of dark hair out of Bruce's face.

Bruce glanced away from him, annoyed by the intensity in the alphas eyes.

"Bruce...about last night." Oliver began.

Bruce sighed.

"I know, it was just sex, I don't expect anything from you."

"What, no! It wasn't just sex for me Bruce, I mean sure I...I've been thinking about sleeping with you for a while now but, I also want to be in a relationship with you." Oliver tried to explain as best as he could but somehow he thought he sounded like an idiot.

Bruce stared at him.

"You know, people who want a relationship with someone usually date that person first before they have sex with them." The omega said.

Oliver sighed.

"I know Bruce, last night just happened, you know that! But I really do...care about you and I want more."

"I really don't do casual sex that much anymore." Bruce revealed to the alpha.

"What? No, I don't mean more sex, Bruce I mean it when I say I want an actual relationship with you, not just sex."

Bruce didn't say anything right away.

Sure he also wanted a relationship with someone, but he had never imagined being in a relationship with Oliver Queen. Oliver was one of his closest friend. The guy was very attractive and they got along quite well but Bruce couldn't remember ever thinking about Oliver in a sexual manner. Last night was just...just a moment of weakness. He hadn't been having sex much recently and he just needed to unwind. But he really wasn't sure dating Ollie was such a good idea. He knew from his past relationship with Hal that distance was not good for a relationship and he and Oliver lived in two different cities. Bruce groaned. Why was he even thinking about this after just one night of reckless sex with the alpha?

"Oliver... I don't know." Bruce said.

"Bruce you don't have to decide anything right away. Look let's try doing this properly." Oliver sad quickly, no doubt trying to reassure him.

"Properly?" Bruce repeated.

"Yeah...why don't you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Ollie..."

"Bruce please! Besides you actually said you would last night. C'mon Bruce, just one little date."

Oliver stared at Bruce with pleading blue eyes.

Like sad eyes were going to work on him. Bruce held back a snort. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give it a try though. Just one night wouldn't hurt. And at least he would be going on a date with someone he already liked and trusted.

The omega sighed.

"Fine." Bruce said as moved out of Oliver's embrace and got up out of bed.

"Really?" Oliver was truly surprised he had actually managed to convince Bruce to do anything.

"Yeah, sure why not."

Oliver smiled broadly. 

"Great, why don't we meet at the Elegant Cuisine, I'll call you later and give you more details."

"Fine, now I need to shower and get going." Bruce said heading towards the bathroom.

Oliver stared at the omegas ass as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Can I join you?" Oliver asked with a grin.

Bruce turned and smirked at the alpha.

"Don't push your luck Ollie."

******

Damian glanced at the empty chair at the head of the table where his father usually sat, as he used his fork to shift his food around his plate with disinterest.

The butler had prepared an impressive breakfast as always. Before Damian were different breakfast items, each looking positively delicious. There was scrambled eggs, bread toasted to golden perfection, sausages, bacon, muffins and freshly squeezed orange juice, but as impressive as it all looked Damian found he didn't have much of an appetite.

His father had not come home last night of course. No doubt he was still wrapped up in bed with Oliver Queen. 

Damian tried his best not to gag at the thought.

The boy had spent the entire night thinking of several different ways he could kil- dispose of Oliver Queen without the police department being able to trace it back to him. He had come up with several different ways in which the deed could be effectively done before he remembered that father didn't like it when he killed.

To an outsider who didn't know anything about Damian's father it would seem like Damian was really just over thinking things. But Damian knew his dad.

By the time Damian had entered Bruce's life the omega had began to change his sexual practices, choosing to no longer date or bring home partners as much as he did in the past. Truthfully Damian had never seen Bruce with an actual partner or else the boy would spend every waking hour trying to get rid of them. He knew his father still slept around occasionally, but he certainly never dated.

He never really had to truly worry about his father finding some Alpha before, but Damian knew deep down that this Oliver guy was a threat.

As far as the boy knew, Bruce and Oliver were good friends and he was also someone Bruce trusted. Damian knew enough about his father's past relationship to know that the omega had a tendency to enter serious relationships with people he trusted.

Damian blinked when he saw Dick come down the stairs and planted himself down in Bruce's chair.

"Sit somewhere else Grayson!" The boy Immediately shouted as he glared at the beta.

"Jesus kid! Its not like Bruce cares if I sit here anyway!"

Damian glared at the beta as of he wanted to strangle him.  
Dick raised a eyebrow at the way Damian had snapped at him and his obvious anger but at the same time quickly moved to sit in a different chair.

"Your in a bad mood." Dick said as he reached for a muffin.

Damian looked away from him, already annoyed by the betas presence. 

"Dad didn't come home last night." The boy muttered.

"Yeah, he's probably wrapped up in bed with Oliver." The beta said casually then took a bite out of his muffin, glancing at Damian and noticing as a look of shock came across the boys face before it was quickly replaced with one of understanding.

"You were there last night." A statement.

"Yep." Dick nodded.

"What, don't tell me you were stalk- following Dad too."

"Actually I was following you." Dick revealed. "Bruce told me to tag along and keep an eye on things as Night Wing, and to also make sure you went straight home like he told you to and not out patrolling. You know he hates it when you go out by yourself."

"That's just bullshit!" Damian frowned at the beta. "He let you and Tim go out by yourself and he won't let me just because I'm younger."

Dick sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway..." The beta continued. "I noticed you sneaking off and followed you so I could bring your disobedient ass home...."

Damian snorted at that. As he circus boy ever could.

"...and then I noticed you seemed to have been tracking someone..." Dick stared intently at the boy.

"What?" Damian frowned.

"Don't you think it's kinda weird that you spy on our father when he's...with someone?"

"My father!" Damian snapped. "And someone needs to keep an eye on him."

"Damian, he's fuc- freaking batman! No one needs to keep an eye on him. He can take care of himself. He use to go home with alphas all the time, and he knows how to deal with them if they ever get violent or something, so you really have nothing to worry about."

Damian glared at the beta, hating the way the guy ad the nerve to talk to him as if he was just a child.

He understood full well that Bruce could take on anyone who challenged him, but Damian really didn't think his dad had much of shield up when it came to dating and relationships.

"He shouldn't be sleeping with anyone anyway." Damian muttered. "He already has an Alpha."

Dick sighed. Ah yes, Talia. 

Dick knew it was normal for kids to want their parents to be together, but Bruce really needed to tell his son that Talia was a rapist bitch already so the kid could stop thinking there was a chance that his parents would be together some day. As far as Dick knew, Bruce couldn't stand the Alpha.

"Right, anyway. Doesn't matter. Its not like Bruce sleeps around that often anymore, and he always running around beating up criminals as batman, he deserves at least one night of fun." Dick said. "it's nothing serious."

"How do you know that, huh?"

Why did the kid always insist on glaring at him, Dick thought as he glanced away from the boy.

"Look Bruce doesn't really date OK. It's sad but he's not very good with relationships." Dick explained.

"Well according to my research he has a tendency to date close friends of his, people he trust, he even dated that Hal Jordan guy that one time, and that guys an idiot, and that amazon woman, whom I heard was actually gay, yet she still dated my dad."

"How do you even know all this!" Dick asked truly curious. Wasn't all that before Damian came along?

"I have ways of getting the information I need Grayson." The boy said simple.

"Your....weird."

"And your boring." Damian said, then sighed and got up from the table.

"Where are you going?"

"Training."

"You need to stop worrying about him you know!" Dick called after him. "It was just one night!"

Damian didn't respond.

It really was just one night though. Maybe he really didn't have to start worrying or plotting just yet. He would keep an eye on his dad. If things progressed further with Oliver Queen, then he would definitely start putting plans into place.

 

*******

 

Clark sat at his desk adding the finishing touches to the article he was doing covering the charity event in Gotham. He was only halfway done, all thanks to his mind constantly drifting to thoughts of a certain best friend of his wearing a tight leather outfit, swinging effortlessly from roof top to rooftop, dark, dangerous...sexy.

"Smallvile!"

Clark jumped when he heard the familiar sound of his girlfriend Lois Lane, the confident dark haired beta who he had been dating for several years now, the one who no longer filled his sexual fantasies having been replaced in his thoughts years ago by someone else.

"Daydreaming again Clark, what's up with you?" The beta said not surprising Clark when she took a seat on top of Clark's desk.

"Um...sorry Lois. I have a lot on my mind lately.

She snorted.

"Like what Smallvile? Your head always seem to be somewhere else lately, and your seriously getting slow Clark." She added glancing at his half finished article. "Weird since we both know how fast you can be."

She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, not in everything." The alpha said. "I've just been thinking about a few things lately, you know."

Lois sighed and looked away from him.

"Yeah I know." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You do?" Clark said. He doubt Lois knew what was really going on on his head. They wouldn't still be together if she did.

"You've been thinking...about us." The beta said.

Clark didn't respond to her assumption right away and tried to ignore the  wave of  guilt he felt rising up inside him.

Their relationship really should be the main thing on the kryptonians mind, but he actually felt ashamed, because the reality was that despite their growing problems, he hadn't given it much thought at all. 

Maybe the one to blame for the holes in their relationship was him, since he really didn't make much of an effort to patch them up.

"Things haven't been going so well with us lately have they..." Lois said. 

She looked down sadly, staring at a particular spot on the ground. Clark found himself glancing away from her as well. They had not talked about their problems in awhile and the atmosphere felt awkward and uncomfortable.

They had actually started avoiding each other lately. Clark didn't see Lois much ever since he had moved back into his own apartment. He couldn't even remember the last time they had went on an actual date. Thinking about that had Clark thinking about taking the beta out. Treating Lois to a romantic evening with just the two of them didn't seem Iike such a bad idea. 

"Hey, you know what Lois, let me take you out to dinner  tonight."

"What?" Lois turned to look at him.

"Yeah, that's it. We'll go to a nice restaurant in town, have a romantic candlelight  dinner." Clark reached over and took her smaller delicate hands in his. "Just me and you Lois, what do you say."

Lois stared down at her hands captured in Clark's and bit down on her bottom lip.

"Clark...I want to, you know I do, but I have a lot of work to do tonight."

"Ok then, to marrow night." The alpha said, refusing to give up so easily.

"I'm flying into Gotham tomorrow night Clark. I have an interview scheduled with Oliver for an article I'm working on for the the Daily Planet." Lois explained, with clear disappointment in her voice. "I don't think I'll be able to make it back to Metropolis in time for a date."

Clark sighed in frustration.

"Fine, then I'll fly over to Gotham tomorrow."

"Clark..." Lois began. "We can always have our date another day, we don't even have to go out, we could always spend a nice evening at home..."

"No, I want to take you out Lois. You deserve to be taken out to a nice restaurant." The alpha insisted.

"I'll fly into Gotham, and after your interview with Oliver we'll go on a date at one of Gotham's fancy restaurants."

"You don't have to treat me to some fancy dinner Clark" Lois said.

Clark shook his head.

"I know, but I want to."

Clark stared at her intently. Even if his feelings for her had slowly become less and less romantic over the years they had been together, Lois was still one of his best friends, and Clark couldn't deny that he didn't like to see her unhappy. He hadn't been paying much attention to her lately, but he still managed to notice that when they were together she didn't seem as happy as she use to.

He was glad when she smiled fondly at him.

"OK Clark, we'll have dinner tomorrow night, I know this great restaurant in Gotham. Its a bit expensive but...let's treat ourselves."

The alpha smiled back at her. Maybe a nice evening together was what they needed. Maybe he would stop torturing himself fantasizing about someone who he would probably never be with.

"Tomorrow night then." Lois smiled happily then awkwardly removed her hands from Clarks before hoping off his desk and straightening her skirt.

Before she turned to leave she leaned down and hesitantly placed a soft delicate kiss on his lips.

Clark was surprised at first and didn't respond right away. He didn't understand why it felt so weird to be kissing her, she was his girlfriend after all. He couldn't even remember the last time they had shared  a real kiss.

It took awhile for him to respond, but when he did they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

They pulled apart and Clark turned to see Jimmy grinning at them.

"Whoa guys, I cant remember the last time I caught you two making out at work!" Jimmy said with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Shut it Jimmy, and where are those pictures you said you were gonna show me, huh? C'mon." Lois said pulling away the omega. 

Jimmy turned and gave Clark a thumbs up. 

Clark leaned back in his chair as he watched the two leave.

Yeah. Like one date could fix everything.

Again Clark found his mind drifting back to thoughts of Bruce. Maybe he could drop by the cave later and have a talk with him. He always like speaking with the omega. Sure Bruce could be grumpy at times, but for some reason Clark always seem to enjoy the stubborn mans company.

"Superman."

The alien started when he heard sound of Martian Man hunters voice in his head.

"What is it J'onn." Clark thought, being careful not to speak out loud; no doubt his colleagues would think he looked like a crazy person, sitting there talking to himself.

"We need your help right away. Get to the watch tower so I can give you a brief  account of the mission." The martian said.

Clark nodded even though J'onn couldn't see.

"On my way J'onn."

******

The batmobile came to halting screech as Bruce parked it in it's usual spot inside the bat cave.  
He had just finished taking down a group of villains who had teamed up for a breaking at a lab, with l superman and a few other league members.

He hopped out of the vehicle noticing Dick and Damian sparring, while Tim was sitting at the huge bat computer playing some video game.

"Demon!" Dick snarled as swung his weapon viciously at the young boy who dodged out of the way then swung his own weapon aggressively back at the beta.

"Adopted circus freak!" Damian shot back as he continued to swing after the beta, trying to get a hit in as Dick continuously blocked every blow then tried to land a few of his own.

Bruce sighed, removed his cowl and walked past his two sons who barely even noticed him, while wondering if it was possible for the two to spar without hurling insults at each other.

The omega stared down at Tim as the teens fingers quickly pressed the bottoms on the controller, as he continued the play his game, which he was clearly deeply absorbed in. The younger omega hadn't even noticed his adopted fathers presence as yet, too busy staring intently at the actions of the characters on the screen, reminding Bruce of a person stuck in a trance.

Bruce cleared his throat, the sound snapping the teen out of it.

The boy jumped in surprise then quickly put the game on pause.

"Hey Dad, your back!" The boy said as he unsuccessfully tried to hide his disappointment with a forced smile.

Bruce raised and eyebrow.

"Well don't sound too happy." Bruce said as he gestured for Tim to get up out of his chair.

Tim smile slowly faded into a frown as he huffed and did as Bruce indicated, then continued to hover nearby as Bruce sat down in the chair and began typing something into the bat computer.

"Shouldn't you also be training?" Bruce said as he tapped at the computers screen, bringing up a page showing some data.

"Already did." Tim said.

Bruce turned and glanced at the boy who was still staring over his shoulder.

"You know if your waiting for me to finish and leave so you can get back to your game forget it." Bruce informed the young omega. "I'm going to be at it all night."

"Ugh, fine." Tim sulked. "I guess I'll just go do my homework or something."

Tim turned and headed for the exit to the cave, passing by Dick and Damian who were still attacking each other viciously, then by Alfred who entered the cave as the omega left, carrying a Tray with a plate containing a sandwich and a glass filled with Orange juice.

"Here you are Master Bruce, your regular sandwich and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice." The butler said handing the sandwich the Bruce. 

"Thankyou Alfred." Bruce thanked the Butler as he took the offered sandwich, which he then took a bite out of.

"You missed dinner again Master Bruce, such a shame since I made a delicious cherry pie for dessert." Alfred informed him.

Bruce smiled fondly at the beta, always trying to make him feel bad for staying out too late.

"Well I'm going yo be missing dinner tomorrow again Alfred." Bruce sad then brought the glass of orange juice up to his lips.

The butlers expression didn't change.

"But of course Master Bruce. Late night taking care of the criminals of Gotham as usual I presume."

"Actually I have a date."


	4. Friendly Advise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian is upset by Bruce's news and Clark pays Bruce a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than I expected guys. No beta so there are a few mistakes, I suck at editing. Anyway hope you guys still like this chapter. Thanks for all the kudos and feedback, I really appreciate them. Sorry I've been so busy guys. :(

Bruce knew Damian had sharp hearing not to mention very keen eyes, so it really didn't surprise him that his son had managed to hear him over the sound of his weapon clashing against Dick's, not to mention the very loud insults he was still throwing at the beta. And then there was the fact that he really wasn't in the mood to try hiding anything from the kid.

"What do you mean you have a date!" Damian cried as he pushed aside Dick and moved towards his father.

"Hey watch it!" The beta said stumbling back a bit.

The omega didn't pay any attention to the boy and simply stared at the screen before him and continued to speak to Alfred.

"I might have to reschedule that meeting I had planned tomorrow... better yet, Dick can cover it for me."

"I'll get right on that Master Bruce." Replied Alfred.

"What?!" Dick exclaimed when he heard what Bruce was said.

"What if I have plans tomorrow?" Dick protested.

"Cancel them." Bruce said simply.

"But I-"

"Shut it Grayson!" Damian snapped before Dick could even finish his sentence, before marching over to where his s father sat and glaring at him.

"What do you mean you have a date?" Damian asked again.

"It means just that Damian." Bruce said bluntly. "I have a date."

Damian was so angry he was certain he was visibly turning red in the face. 

"With who exactly!" The boy asked, though he didn't know why he even bothered to since he was pretty sure he had a good idea who the shit-head was, who actually had the nerve to ask out his father. 

Bruce sighed, feeling rather annoyed that his eleven year old was interrogating him.

"Personally I don't think I have to tell you who I'm going out with since its just a date, its not like I'm going to marry the alpha..."

Damian visibly paled at those last words.

"But if you must know, Oliver asked me out and I said yes."  
Damian stared at his dad as if he thought the man was in an idiot.

"Why the hell would you say yes to that fucking..."

"Master Damian, language please." Alfred interjected as he stood to one side and observed the confrontation between father and son.

Bruce tried not to react to Damian's foul language knowing full he had made a few contributions to the young alphas vocabulary, then turned to look at his son, who was clearly upset by his news. 

He knew Damian would probably be upset when he found out Bruce had a date, but he had honestly expected him to at least not reveal his feelings and pretend like he didn't care. But of course, Damian just had to choose to make his anger known. 

Bruce wasn't very good at talking to his son, though he did try at times when he felt the need to bond with him and as a result their relationship wasn't completely strained like it had been when the young alpha had first arrived. He figured now was a good time to have another conversation with his child.

"Look Damian.." Bruce began "Since you've been living with me I haven't been in a serious relationship with anyone, and I haven't gone an actual date in a while. But just because I haven't been with anyone lately, doesn't mean I'm not open to dating and relationships."

Damian listened as his father spoke, a frown still present on his face.

"If I actually find someone I like I am going to pursue a relationship with that person and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with that. I'm an un bonded omega and its perfectly natural for me to go on Dates, and pursue relationships with other alphas. Do you understand?"

Damian remained silent for a while before nodding.

"Perfectly."

"Good, now why don't you continue sparring with Dick, I have some work to finish."

The boy nodded again as Bruce turned back to the screen.

Damian glared at him angrily for a moment while Bruce continued looking over some information on the screen, before finally turning and heading towards the exit.

Dick narrowed his eyes at the boy as he walked passed him, suspecting that he was probably off to take his ager out something. Preferable something he could get away with stabbing. The beta was just glad it wasn't him. 

Obviously there was no way Damian really understood and accepted any of what Bruce said or else he wouldn't still be wearing that frown.

"Well, Master Bruce. I would say that the young man took your news better than expected."

"It could have gone better, but Damian is a bit difficult and stubborn."

"I quite agree master Bruce. I wonder who he got that particular quality from." The Butler raised a brow at Bruce.

Bruce simply smiled a bit and shook his head.

"Ah..Bruce, I actually don't think Damian got it. He still looked pretty mad at you." Dick said.

"Like I said, Damian's a stubborn kid. He can be upset all he wants but he honestly cant do anything about me going on dates." Bruce said.

"OK then." The beta shrugged.

"But you should really keep an eye on that kid. You know he still thinks you belong to his mom right?"

"Yes I know."

"And you don't think you should tell him otherwise."

"I have, he just refuses to accept it."

Dick shook his head.

"You know Bruce, for an omega, your not very good at parenting. Aren't omegas suppose yo be better at parenting?"

"Well I guess someone should add that to the long lost of shit that people got wrong about omegas."

Dick smiled at Bruce's comment before his mind drifted back to Damian.

"But seriously Bruce, you really should go talk to him again."

Bruce reached for his coffee and took a sip then put it back down.

"I'm sure Damian's fine."

*******

Damian growled as he stabbed his pillow repeated with a small sharp knife, tearing it open until all the feathers that were once inside were now flying around his room everywhere.

He huffed angrily as he tossed aside the knife which hit a perfect bullseye's on the dart board hanging on the wall in his room.

It was evident to the young alpha that tearing up his pillow was very childish. Aside from messing up his rooms and covering himself with feathers the act wasn't helping him in any way and was in fact quite immature behavior which was beneath him.

He needed to think about what he should do about his father "Date."

Damn it! He should have seen this coming. And to think just earlier he had began to think that maybe he really was over thinking things, maybe he really should leave his father to deal with his own affairs. So what if he spent one night with a close alpha friend? Maybe father didn't even like Oliver Queen in that way. Maybe the Queen guy didn't have any deeper feelings for Damian's Father as well. Maybe his dad knew what he was doing.

The young alpha snorted. obvious he was wrong! His father didn't know shit! Especially when it came to stupid, buff blond alphas. He needed to keep his guard up when it came to guys like that and obviously his father's guard was down or else he wouldn't have even agreed to a date with that arrogant jackass.

Damian growled angrily as he sat with his legs and his arms folded contemplating what his move would be. He needed to plan.

According to father, he would be going out with that Oliver Queen bastard tomorrow night. Damian's best move would be to just follow them and keep an eye on things since he couldn't think of anyway he could stop his dad from going on his date. There was also the option of interrupting their date...making sure that things didn't go as smoothly as they hoped, thus ensuring their wouldn't be a second one.

Damian was certain he could get his father to abandon his date if he called him and told him batman was needed. Hell he could even call and tell him that Bruce Wayne was needed for some business related crap and no doubt his father would come running.

Yes... All he had to do was make sure that their date didn't go well, and hopefully that would help to ensure that there would never be a second date.

Damian groaned as he lay back on his bed and stared up at his bedroom ceiling. 

Being the alpha of the house could be difficult at times, and despite his age Damian was definitely the alpha in Bruce's pack. Well, at least he was when Todd was off being rebellious and wasn't around to stink up the mansion with his much stronger Alpha scent. He was another one Damian had to look out for. Todd never saw eye to eye with Bruce, and of course there was the obvious age difference so Damian didn't really worry too much about the guy trying to make a move on his dad, especially with a younger omega like Tim around. But still the guy really liked to play the dominant alpha role in the group a fact that annoyed the hell out of Damian and father since he often tried to challenge the omegas authority. Luckily Bruce didn't put up with any of Todd's shit and often the alpha would just leave the mansion all together, choosing to not come back for weeks, hell even months. And honestly that was all quite fine with Damian. One less alpha to worry about.

But yeah, when Todd wasn't around, Damian was the alpha, and as the alpha it was his duty to look out for and take care of the packs omega, and that was Bruce...oh and Tim...well, Jason could look after Tim.

Damian would look after his Dad.

******

Bruce was busy watching his monitors when he felt the gush of wind then felt those alien eyes staring at the back of his head.

"Do you ever knock Clark?"

Clark smile as he floated over to where his best friend sat. 

"It's nice to see you too Bruce, how about a hug?" Clark said as he smiled warmly at the omega.

Bruce glanced up at the alien, narrowed his eyes at him for a second then turned back to his monitors.

Clark chuckled, knowing that was the only response he would get to his question.

He had decided that he would in fact drop by the Wayne mansion and visit Bruce. Being close friends with Bruce meant that it was OK to drop by whenever he liked since his best friend never seemed to mind, though he did usually call first.

This time He decided that he would just pop in.

As soon as he entered the cave he paused for a second when the wonderful smell of Bruce's natural omega scent hit his nostrils. Bruce's natural scent was wonderful. It was a sweet fragrance so strong he wondered how any alpha could resist it. Imagined what Bruce mist smell like when he was in heat. He bet Bruce was one of those omegas who couldn't leave their home during heats for fear that their scent was strong enough to break through their suppressants and scent mask. He knew some omegas had stronger scents than others that ensured that alphas were always be attracted to them. Most omegas like that quickly bonded and were mostly married before they hit their thirties.

Bruce had clearly showered and and had changed out of his bat suit and into a black shirt and comfortable black jeans that hugged Bruce's body.

Damn he looked so sexy.

"I'm guessing this is a social visit." Bruce said.

"Yeah." Clark admitted snapping out of it.

"Relationship problems?"

Clark smirked.

"Yes Detective Wayne, and how do you even..."

"Oh come in boy scout, what other problems would you have?"

"Well I am poor, I could be having financial problems."

Bruce snorted at that as he tapped something on the screen he was still observing.

"I gave you a fat check for your birthday last year. If you were having money problems I know you would just use it. Have you even cashed that check yet?"

"Of course not. It still bothers me that after all these years of friendship, you still can't buy me a proper gift."

Bruce rolled his eyes. What did Clark expect? What could he give a guy who was comfortable with everything he had. As for as Bruce knew Clark had everything he wanted. What else did Clark want?

"Anyway..." Bruce said changing the subject. "What did you do?"

"What?"

"What did you do to upset Lois."

"Hey, why do you think I did something!"

"OK then, what did she do?"

"No one did anything Bruce. Where just having some relationship problems."

"What? Did someone forget to take out the trash?" Bruce said with disinterest.

"Actually...were having real problems Bruce."

"Really?" The omega briefly looked at his best friend incredulously before turning back to the monitors. Bruce couldn't imagine Clark and Lois having problems. He always thought that they were the perfect couple. Every single one of Clark's friend still wondered why the two weren't married as yet.

"Yeah." Clark sighed. "We've been having problems for a while now actually." The kryptonian admitted. "We've been drifting apart for years now. Its like there's this huge rift between us."

"That does sound serious." Bruce said. 

"It is." Clark added. "Were not as close as we used to be."

"Well...when was the last time you two had sex?" The omega asked.

"What does sex have to do with anything?"

"I'm asking the questions here boy scout." Bruce said sternly.

Clark sighed then paused as he tried his best to recall when he had in fact slept with Lois.

"Umm...well, let's see." Huh...when was the last time they had sex?

Bruce actually stopped and turned away from the monitors longer that a second to stare at the alien with a look of shock and disbelief written all over his face.

"Seriously Clark?" Bruce couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You can't even remember the last time you two fucked""

"Well you don't have to say it so crudely..."

"Really Kent? You have an attractive, beautiful girlfriend and your not even fucking her on a regular basis?"

In response Clark hung his head in shame.

"That is just sad Clark...that is very very sad." Bruce shook his head and turned back to his monitors.

"Why are you two even still together?" Bruce added.

Clark ran his hand through his hair, feeling slightly frustrated. That was a damn good question. Why indeed?

The alpha released a low humorless chuckle.

"Funny thing is I actually don't know anymore."

The sad tone of his voice made Bruce pause. It broke his heart hearing his friend sound so sad.

"Hey don't listen to me, what do I know about relationships. Obviously a part of you is still in love with Lois or else you wouldn't still be with her."

"But am I really? Am I really still I love with her?"  
Clark stared at Bruce's stern yet beautiful face, those keen blue eyes a shades lighter than his own, that strong jaw, those thick eye lashes.

"Well I think you are." Bruce said sternly. "You just need to work things out with her, try to figure out what caused you two to drift apart. When was the last time you two went out?"

Clark smiled.

"I'm taking Lois out tonight actually."

"That's good. At Least your not completely useless. I'd hate to have to tell you everything."

The alpha laughed a bit, an actual laugh this time.

"This from the guy who just admitted he didn't know anything about relationships."

Bruce shrugged.

"I'm actually taking her to a restaurant here in Gotham. She's meeting up with Oliver first then were going on our date." Clark said.

"You should take her somewhere expensive, and fancy." Bruce said.

"Way ahead of you, I think I'm going to have to cash that check of yours though."

"What restaurant are you taking her to? Maybe you'll run into Ollie and me." 

"You...and Oliver?"

"Yeah, he asked me out yesterday and I said yes."

Clark felt a mixture of anger, sadness and disappointment rising up inside him.

"What?! You and Oliver have a..." Clark paused as he recalled the conversation that he had overheard Bruce having with Oliver.

"Are you asking me out Ollie?"

"What? No! Just a dinner with a friend Bruce."

Oh right, just a dinner with a friend. There was no reason for him to be angry. And even if it was more than just a friendly dinner and an actual date, there would still be no reason for the alien to get upset. Bruce was just his friend. The omega could go out with anyone he wanted to. Clark did feel better knowing it was just a friendly dinner though.

"Ollie and I were planning on going to the Elegant Cuisine." Bruce revealed.

Ollie. God, Clark hated the way Bruce called him that.

"That's actually where I was planning on taking Lois." Clark said feeling a bit worried. The last thing he needed was to spend the night gawking at Bruce in one of those fine expensive suits he always wore when he should be focusing on his girlfriend. Then again they would probably need up being seated at completely different tables from two billionaires.

"Hmm, we should just make it a double date thing. It would be great to have me there for emotional support. I'll bring a sharp piece of kryptonite with me and stick you with it anytime you say something stupid to her."

"Wow Bruce. That really makes me want to join you and Oliver now." Clark said sarcastically.

"Don't joke like that Bruce, kryptonite hurts."

"Who said I was joking."

Clark looked at Bruce's dead serious face and gulped.

"Thanks but no thanks. It would look really suspicious if I passed out suddenly at dinner. You know the effect kryptonite has on me, and I take your threats very seriously.."

"Fine, whatever you say boyscout, but I might help you two get a great table though, just to make sure you and Lois have a great time."

Clark sighed and shook his head. There was just no arguing with Bruce. 

"Fine Bruce, I guess I'll see you there."  
Clark smiled at his friend. " It was good talking to you, as always Bruce. I should get going now though."

"Okay." Bruce said in reply, as always not bothering to look at the alien.

"Can I get a hug before I go?" Clark asked in a bold move, feeling a bit jealous as he recalled oliver hugging the omega the night of the fundraiser when he couldn't. Clark stared at the omega expectantly.

Bruce paused.

"No."

"Oh Come on Bruce." Clark whined. "Just one hug. You hugged tons of people last night."

Bruce frowned. "That was for show, and I said no Kent."

"Please."

Bruce turned to yell at the Alpha, a big mistake when he was suddenly hit with those stupid pleading, sad, puppy blue eyes of his.

The omega groaned.

"Fine." Bruce stood and braced himself as Clark cheered and wrapped his big muscular arms around Bruce's body.   
He felt so small, so delicate and fragile in Clarks arms. And that scent of his. Clark could smell it clearly as he buried his nose into the crook of Bruce's neck resisting the urge to scent the omega.

Bruce sighed impatiently, his hands remaining stiff and unresponsive at his side.

"How long is this going to last?" He asked.

"Hush Bruce, just one more minute."

Bruce groaned yet again.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing to my Dad?"

The two startled men pulled a part and stared at Damian standing in the entrance of the cave.

******

Damian stared at the huge tights wearing alpha who had his huge hands wrapped around his Dad.

"Answer me you alien freak. What the hell are you doing to my Dad?!"

"Um...I was just.." Clark stuttered. "I should get going Bruce." The alien added quickly before he was gone in a flash.

Bruce glared at his dad, directing his anger at him since the alien freak was gone.

"What was he doing! Why was he even here!" The boy yelled.

"Damian, he just came to talk to me, and he was just giving me a goodbye hug...he's weird like that."

"A good bye hug!?" Damian snorted incredulously. "He was practically raping you!" Damian added dramatically.

Bruce rolled his eyes. Why did all his alpha sons have to be so overprotective of him just because he was an omega? First Jason and now Damian. Sometimes it was cute, other times, like now it was just annoying.

At the moment Damian was staring at him suspiciously. 

"How often does the alien come over here?' He asked.

"Not often..."

"And you let him!?" 

"Damian, Clark is my best friend. I don't mind him coming over." Bruce tried to explain.

"Are you joking?! How can you be so reckless father? Allowing some strange alien alpha to be alone with you! What if he attacked you or something? Huh? You have to be more careful Dad!"

"Damian....it's Clark. Besides I have kryptonite."

"You certainly don't have it on you now." Damian narrowed his eyes at his father, dressed quite casually.

Bruce quickly decided it was time to change the subject.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"I brought you a pillow, and some coffee." Damian gestured to the items he held in his hand.

"Oh..." Bruce smiled fondly at his son...he really wasn't such a bad kid.

"Here, sit down. You have work to do remember...in fact you should probably stay up all night." Damian insisted sternly. "Gotham isn't going to watch itself you know."

"O..Kay" Bruce said sitting down and allowing Damian to put the pillow behind his head. This was definitely different from Alfred insisting he get some sleep.

"Hmm, you should get back to bed." Bruce relaxed then said to his son.

"Yeah OK, I mean it though Dad, watch yourself around that alien guy."

"You know Damian, just because I'm omega doesn't mean I can't take care of myself. I thought I taught you better than to think that."

"I already know that." Damian said frowning.

"Tim is an omega and I don't care about him."

"Well that's not very nice."

Damian snorted.

"I don't care about you being an omega. It's just that your my Dad, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Bruce couldn't help but smile. His son really could be sweet sometimes.

"Thanks Damian. But you really don't have anything to worry about. Why don't you go back to bed now."

Damian nodded. 

"OK Dad good night."

The boy calmly left the bat cave, but as soon as he got to his room he found himself mercilessly stabbing another one of his pillows, one name circling around in his head.

Clark Kent.

That alien freak had been sneaking into the cave to visit Bruce, and all this time Damian had been unaware.

Damn it. Now he had one more alpha to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that was chapter 4. I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry it was a bit shorter, I just couldn't write anymore I'm saving the date scene for next chapter. Jason fans can look out for him also in the last part of chapter 5, Hopefully I'll get the chance to write the next chapter soon.


	5. More friendly advise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark ends up having a short conversation with Oliver, Bruce has doubt's about going on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys. I've been busy and I had a serious case of writers block. Anyway I'll try to update more sooner now. Kisses and hugs to everyone who left comments and kudos on the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one. Its a bit shorter and slightly angsty for poor Clark.  
> I apologize for all errors in this chapter, no beta and I'm terrible at editing.

When superman entered the watchtower via a teleportation pod he groaned as he made his way to the  cafeteria figuring he would get something to eat. The mission he had just come from had been tiring and had left him more exhausted than hungry, but he wouldn't mind a bite to eat, and he was also hoping he would run into Batman who he knew had entered the watchtower earlier for a mission.

Sure enough as soon as he entered the watchtowers cafeteria he spotted the omega (his scent masked with that of an alphas of course) sitting at a table eating by himself. Clark sniffed at the air, his enhanced senses allowing him to pick up Bruce's natural omega scent beneath the mask.

Batman's face was neutral as usually as he ate his meal, chewing his food slowly.

Superman smiled at Bruce's expression and as he noticed the very empty seats beside the secret object of his affection and quickly rushed over to the cafeteria to get a tray so he could move over to take the space beside Bruce.

A few people greeted Superman as he got his lunch, just a casual word or wave here and there to the man of steel. It was common for Superman to receive this kind of attention from the people around him whenever he wore the cape. They were always polite and friendly to him, the regular human staff and super hero's alike.

Superman got his meal quickly and turned to head in Bruce's direction. He stopped dead in his tracks however when he spotted none other that Green Arrow himself sitting beside his best friend.

What the hell? When did he get there?  
Superman frowned. Green Arrow was sitting there chatting away with Batman while the disguised omega sat beside him seemingly paying attention though he didn't seem quite interested in what the Archer had to say.

Superman just stood where he was for a moment, hesitant to move to sit beside Bruce now that Arrow was also at the table. He had just wanted to sit with Batman by himself. Just the two of them. Usually other league members mostly the younger and newer ones which were plenty, tried to avoid Batman like the plague. He could be quite terrifying when he wanted to be and it was no surprise that other league members would be intimidated by the man. Green arrow was different of course. The man was always so...brash.

Superman sighed. He wanted to sit with Batman damn it, and he was going to sit with batman, whether Green Arrow or anyone else was also present at the table or not. If he took too long deliberating Bruce would finish his meal and be on his way. 

The kryptonian alpha made his way over to the two men, politely greeting the pair as he reached the table.

"Mind if I sit with you two?" Superman asked politely. 

"Hey Supes!" Arrow greeted him cheerfully. "Sure big guy, have a seat." The Archer added gesturing to the empty chair beside him.

Superman pretended not to notice the gesture and sat in the chair closer to Bruce.

"Anyway I was just telling bats here about a date I have tonight." Green arrow said apparently continuing the conversation he was having with batman before Superman showed up and also apparently not noticing Clark's choice in seating areas.

"Actually he was bragging." Bruce corrected.

"What! He's a total babe, I've wanted to go out with him for a while and I can't help being a bit excited." Green Arrow said.

"From what you told me earlier he sounds like a bimbo." Batman said.

Superman raised a brow at Batman's comment knowing full well the person Arrow was talking about going out with was the very man sitting beside him. Unbelievable. Only Bruce Wayne could insult himself and still wear such a neutral expression as if he was truly speaking about someone else entirely.

The alpha resisted the urge to shake his head, though he couldn't however resist responding to Batman's comment.

"Oh come on Batman, I'm sure he's probably a very intelligent man."

Batman glanced at Clark and not surprisingly didn't say anything.

"Well thank you Superman..." Arrow said grinning at the man of steel "Batsman's just jealous because he doesn't have a pretty omega in his life, what with being grumpy all the time, he probably scares them off." He added turning to batman who pushed back his chair and stood, disappointing Superman who realized he was leaving. 

"I don't have time for relationships." The man said before walking away, leaving Superman with the archer.

Superman sighed and watched as his best friend walked away, feeling like it was pointless to still be sitting at the table now that Bruce was no longer at it.

"That guy is so grumpy." Superman heard Arrow mutter.

Superman continued to follow his friend with his eyes until the "alpha" had left the cafeteria.

"Oh Bruce." Superman thought. "You and your rediculous facades."

Superman smiled to himself. Well, no more ridiculous than wearing thick rimmed glasses and intentionally tripping over your own feet so people wouldn't suspect your actually an invulnerable alien.

"I should really settle down someday."  
Green Arrow was saying.

"What?" Superman turned around to face the man.

"I mean haven't you ever thought about it?"

"Thought about what?" Clark said feigning ignorance. Was Oliver really asking Bruce out with a mindset that the omega might be a potential bond mate?"

"You know, bonding, settling down, maybe even having kids." Arrow leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands behind his head and staring out before him, as if thinking about the distant future.

Superman thought about what the Archer was saying and wasn't surprised that an image of Bruce flashed before his eyes. He gulped.

"Bonding probably isn't for me, I'm not like most people."

Arrow snorted.

"C'mon Supes, you might not be human, but that doesn't exclude you from finding a bond mate. I mean things are going pretty good for us."

"Us?"

"The league! Were really starting to make a difference in the world! Hell you should fly over to Gotham and see how different that place looks. That city used to be one of the worst, but Batman's actually managed to clean it up."

Clark nodded. He had seen an improvement  in Gotham, Bruce's home city over the years. It had been filled with so much filth, violence and crime the place was comparable to a  sinking ship, at least it was until batman came into the picture. And slowly the man began to make a real change in his city, and progress could visibly be seen as the crime rate decreased over the years and the streets of Gorham became remarkable cleaner. He wondered if Bruce finally thought his hard work had paid off and had finally decided to do something for himself, like going on an actual date, like trying to persue an actual relationship.

"We all deserve to settle down eventually, we can't always allow our work, our secret identities to get in the way of our lives." Green arrow was saying. "I mean just look at Barry and Iris."

Despite himself Superman found himself smiling at the Archer. He and Oliver were actually good friends. Oliver was a good man, and his intentions towards Bruce were probably pure. And who was he kidding. Oliver Queen went together far better with Bruce Wayne than Clark Kent would. The two wealthy business men. A charitable handsome alpha with his equally charitable beautiful omega. Perfect. Hell even Green Arrow with Batman made more sense than Superman with the masked vigilante. Two non super powered vigilantes, risking their lives to protect their city. They would probably work so well together. They probably already did.

Cark realized how foolish he was for feeling even a small amount of hate and jealousy towards his friend.

"Hey what's on your mind Superman?" Oliver asked staring at his friend who had seemingly spaced out.

Superman blinked.

"Umm, actually its nothing, just wondering what kind of omega your date is if he's got you thinking about bonding."  
Oliver grinned.  
"He's perfect man. You should see him, walking around, pretending to be so clueless, when its so obvious if you really pay attention to him, how intelligent he is. He's beautiful, kind and loving, I admire and respect him so much..."  
The alpha trailed off and Superman stared at him in awe because he could actually hear it, the admiration Oliver had for Bruce so clearly in his speech.  
Oliver might very well truly be a good match for his best friend  
"I hope your date goes well." And the alien alpha was actually surprised to realize that he actually meant it.

****

What the hell was he doing? 

Bruce stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was dressed in one of his most expensive suit, with its finely tailored material, silky burgundy tie and added accessories to complete the image a gold watch on his wrist and black shoes. Bruce looked great. To anyone else looking at the tall omega with the build of a model Bruce was definitely gorgeous. Stunning even.

"I look like shit." The omega said. "I'm not going."

Bruce folded his arms and sat down heavily on the bed.

Both Alfred and Dick groaned in disappointing from Bruce's disappointment at the third outfit they had spent their time putting together for him and now his childish refusal to even go through with his evening with Oliver.

"Please B, don't be like this!" Dick pleaded and whined. "Just go, I know your nervous but..."

"I'm not nervous." Bruce snapped.

"Master Bruce." Alfred cut in. "I know it has been a while since you have actually been with someone, and your worried, but there is nothing wrong with taking a risk." 

Bruce glanced at the Butler but didn't comment. 

"I need to focus on Gotham...on helping my city, this was a stupid idea." Bruce said firmly. 

Dick shook his head.

"Why can't you realize that there's nothing wrong with wanting to go on  actual dates once in a while." The beta stared at the omega with pleading eyes as if begging him to understand.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to be with someone Bruce."

Bruce frowned. 

"I don't need anyone." Bruce recited the old tired line.

Dick growled in frustration.

"Fine! Be like that! I hope you run out of batteries." The beta shouted at his mentor angrily before turning to stomp out the door and heading down the hall.

Alfred who was still present released a soft sigh. 

"You've really upset him Master Bruce." The old beta commented. "And to think the young master had gotten quite excited when he realized how great it was that you had decided to try dating again."

"It was a bad idea Alfred." Bruce insisted. "I'm going to call Oliver and tell him I've changed my mind."

"I rather thought it was wise of you to finally realize that its pointless and unnecessary to remain alone." The butler countered.

Bruce grunted and laid back on the bed, then rolled over so his back to Alfred.

The beta sighed once again then turned to leave.

"Its your life Master Bruce, but I do hope you change your mind."

Bruce listened to the soft retreating footsteps of Alfred until he could no longer hear them and was certain the beta was out of earshot, the. He reached for his phone.

The omega scrolled down through his list of contacts until he quickly came across the name if the one person he would feel comfortable speaking with at the moment.

Clark.

He tapped the name, brought the phone up to his ear and waited for Clark to pick up.

He wasn't surprised when in no time he heard his friend answer with a friendly hello.

"Hey Clark." Bruce replied.

"Bruce? Is everything alright, do you need my help with something?"

"Relax Clark. You should notice that I'm calling you as Bruce Wayne not as batman." the omega said as he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"OK. What's up?" Clark asked. Bruce could hear the alpha shuffling around  in the background presumably in his apartment getting ready for his evening with Lois.

"Getting ready for your date?" Bruce asked instead of getting right to the matter and answering Clark's question.

"Yes, I am. And I'll have to get going soon but I can speak with you while I get ready." Clark answered. "Shouldn't you also be getting ready for your date with Oliver as well." He added curiously.

Bruce released a soft sigh.

"That's the thing, I'm having doubt's about going out with Oliver."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Clark?" Bruce said wondering why the alpha wasn't responding.

"Oh...why not?" He finally heard Clark ask.

"Its..complicated."

"What's so complicated about it Bruce."

Bruce stood grunted out an unintelligible response and started pacing.

"Bruce, C'mon." Clark said, apparently not accepting Bruce's shitty response.

"What is so complicated about it. Don't you like Oliver?"

"Of course I like him. But its just more complicated than that. I mean  yes I like Oliver, he's my friend. But he doesn't even know anything about me."

"I'm guessing your worried about what will happen when you tell him about your secret identity?"

"Yeah, but it's more than that."

"Just like you to think too far ahead instead of focusing on the present . You two haven't even been on a real date yet. Give the man a chance first Bruce. And Olivers a very understanding guy."

"But he doesn't even like the real me."  
Bruce Insisted. Clearly Clark wasn't getting it. He couldn't sit opposite wondering how he should act. 

"Yes he does Bruce. Despite your best efforts not everyone is foolish enough to see you as just some dumb omega when your not wearing the bat suit. You know what Oliver told me today at lunch after you left, that his date is a beautiful kind intelligent person who he has deep admiration for, and so much respect."

"H...he said that about me." Bruce couldn't imagine Oliver really being capable of seeing past his ridiculous facade as Brucie Wayne and realizing he was more that just a rich bimbo. Then again, bits and pieces of his personality often sneaked out when he was around people he trusted and felt comfortable with. Oliver certainly fit that category. Clearly he should give the man a little more credit.

"Yes he did Bruce." Superman had continued saying. "Obviously the man is capable of seeing the real Bruce Wayne, and he obviously has a lot of respect for the Batman as well."

Bruce groaned and sat back down on the king sized bed. It was starting to get difficult to find reasons to not go on his date. Clark always knew what to say.

"Dating just isn't my thing though. And what's the point anyway? All my relationships end in failure." Bruce insisted.

He could hear Clark shuffling around again in his apartment in the other side of the line.

"Bruce, I know your scared..."

Bruce opened his mouth to deny Clark's assumption but the alpha quickly cut him off.

"Please allow me to finish." 

Bruce sighed and decided to remain silent.

"Now, it doesn't matter if your afraid or not." Clark continued. "The Bruce Wayne I know wouldn't allow anything to get in the way of  something he really wanted. Right now I think you want..." There was a short pause.  "I think you want to he with someone." 

Again Bruce chose not to respond, because what Clark  had said contained a lot of truth about the omega and what he wanted.

Clark  was his best friend for a reason. He understood him, so of course he had some how been able to figure out that a part of Bruce did in fact desire a mate.

"Bruce?" Clark heard the alpha say in a questioning tone.

"I'm still here...and thanks Clark."

"Your welcome." Clark replied, and Bruce could tell the alpha was smiling.

"Do you feel a little more confident about going on your date now?" Clark checked.

"Yes, why not give it a try."

"Exactly. And even if things don't work out how you expected, your batman, you'll bounce right back." Clark said. "But honestly I think everything will go well. Oliver's a good man."

Bruce smiled.

"Thanks Clark." Bruce felt the need to thank the alpha again. The moments when Bryce found himself confiding in Clark and asked for advise were rare and quite often it was the other way around. At the same time whenever Bruce felt the need to speak with Clark, usually about some personal issue the aloha often seem to try his best to give him good advise. It was obvious the man cared about him and only wanted him to be happy, which was why Clark was the perfect choice for a best friend.

"I should probably hang up now. I already finished getting ready and I need to meet up with Lois." Clark was saying.

"OK boyscout." Bruce said, using the nickname for the alien to lighten the mood. "I should get going as well." I don't want Oliver to think I stood him up. Bye Clark."

"Good bye Bruce." 

They both hung up.

*****

Clark sat at the table in his living room holding his cell phone tightly in his fist until he heard the sound of the device breaking under his grip.

The alpha could feel a slight pain in his chest, a pain that grew and had him clutching at the area. 

One could even find it amusing, the way the emotional pain could hurt more than the physical ones. The way the pain could become so great Clark would rather know what it felt to have a hundreds bullets rip through his body instead of falling uselessly to the ground when they came in contact with the man of steel.

Rao, how it hurt. To sit there and list of all the wonderful things Oliver had noticed and admired about Bruce, his beauty, his intelligence his obvious kindness, as if he himself didn't feel the same way as well, as he himself hadn't noticed all those things about Bruce possible long before Oliver had.

And to sit there and tell Bruce to go through with it, to give Oliver a chance and go on a date with him, to say all those things when he himself would love to be the one going out with Bruce, would love to be the one sitting opposite Bruce in some fancy romantic restaurant.

For a moment he had sat there contemplating, wondering what he should say when Bruce had told him he was having doubt's about going out with Oliver. There was a part of him that wanted to tell Bruce that going out with Oliver was a bad idea, that going out with someone at the moment was too risky and unnecessary... But he couldn't do that to Bruce. The omega already knew that Clark wanted what was best for him, and Clark never thought it was fair Bruce to continuously put the needs of others and his city before his own wants and needs. It wasn't that he didn't find Bruce's actions noble and admirable he just thought Bruce deserved to do something for himself once in a while. And if going out with Oliver was something Bruce wanted to do, Clark wasn't going to deny him that by giving him bad advice, even if it hurt him to do so.

Clark winced and continued to clutch at his chest. It was such an unbearable pain, one that clearly grew stronger the more he realized his feelings for Bruce and the more he tried to ignore them in favor of trying to hold on to a relationship with a woman who no longer held that special place in his heart.

Clark inhaled then released a shaky breath. He opened his fist and stared at his phone which he had unconsciously crushed into small broken pieces.

It was unfair.

There was no other word to describe what he was doing to not just Lois but himself. It was time to put an end to it.

He realized it was the worst possible timing to come to the conclusion that it was time to end their relationship, when he had planned such a romantic dinner that was meant to be an attempt to help rekindle the passion that he and Lois once had. But in the end Clark had to stop denying the fact that the spark just wasn't there anymore, and honestly at this point it was obvious that dragging there relationship out anymore would only result in things being even more painful when they inevitable broke up.

It was time to end things.

Clark stood up and went over to the bin, disposing of the broken pieces of his cell phone, before leaving the dark apartment to go on his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's chapter 5! You might have noticed this chapter was a bit shorter, since I've decided to shorten them in hopes that it will help me update quicker. If you prefer me keeping them longer even if it takes a while longer for me to update please let me know.


	6. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I thought I would update sooner. Oh well, busy life. Enjoy the chapter guys. I apologize for all errors.
> 
> Kisses and hugs to everyone who left kudos and comments! I really appreciate them. :)

"Can you believe him! And after all that time Alfred and I spent trying to find him something perfect to wear, he suddenly decides he's not going."

Damian sat there and listened to Grayson ranting while a slow deliberate smile spread across his face. He wasn't going to even try to hide the fact that he was happy father would not be going on his date, and why should he? It was fathers decision not to go and he had every right to support his father.

Tim who sat beside him on the couch noticed his smile and glared at him pointedly, which Damian returned with a cold glare of his own.

They were all gathered in the living area where a movie was currently still playing in the TV. 

It was Tim who had been watching the movie in the first place along with Damian whom he had been ordered to watch by Bruce. The omega had insisted that someone watch his youngest son to make sure he didn't sneak out as he was so prone to doing.  Tim had thought the movie would be a good way to distract the young alpha however Damian could barely pay attention to it, informing Tim that a Superman movie was complete rubbish and that they should watch something else instead. All the while he was actually waiting for father and Grayson to leave so he could drug Tims drink and sneak out already.

And then of course Grayson had barged in, going on and on about what a jerk father was and how he had told Dick and the Butler he no longer wished to spend the evening with Oliver Queen.

Damian couldn't be happier. And here he was thinking he would have to spy on his father or call him away from his date with some excuse. It was actually quite nice to know he wouldn't have to do any of those things and could sit back and enjoy a movie with Drake.

"He's probably feeling insecure or something, maybe you should try talking to him again." Tim suggested.

Shut the hell up Tim! Damian thought but didn't say.

"No I'm done with him! If he wants to spend his life alone and bitter then so be it." Dick said.

"Well that's very un-beta like behavior."

The three boys turned their heads towards the voice and saw Bruce coming down the beautiful staircase wearing the outfit Dick and Alfred had picked out for him.

Both Dick and Tim smiled at the sight of him while Damian cursed under his breath.

"Yes! You changed your mind. Reverse psychology baby!" Dick said looking quite smug.

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"I'm assuming you've come to the conclusion that me changing my mind had something to do with that unconvincing tantrum you threw, right?" The omega said.

"Yup!" Dick said still looking rather pleased with himself.

"Well it didn't." Bruce revealed, causing Tim to snicker as Dicks smile fell.

"I mean really, "I hope you run out of batteries?" Bruce said repeating the words Dick had said earlier.

Dick frowned his face slightly red as Tim burst out laughing.

Dick muttered something unintelligible under his breath before slumping down into the couch and folding his arms.

"Aren't you going to be late?" The beta asked.

"Yes, I should get going. But before I go..." Bruce said turning to Damian.

"Damian." Bruce added, addressing his son whom the omega was observant enough to notice didn't look too pleased by the news that he would still in fact be going out with Oliver.

Damian glanced at his father, took in his appearance before turning away with a look of disgust.

Bruce sighed.

"I want you to stay put tonight Damian. I'm trusting you to be mature enough to behave yourself." Bruce said sternly.

"Then why do you have Drake watching me!" Damian threw back at him.

Bruce frowned.

"Precaution." He said.

"Make sure to keep an eye on him." Bruce said to Tim who nodded in response.

"Sure thing B."

Feeling he had said all he needed to say to the boys, Bruce turned to leave.

Damian snorted once Bruce was gone. Grayson  would be leaving soon anyway, so he would only have to worry about Drake.

Of course, now the young alpha will have to go through with his original plan and slip a little something into Tims drink so he could sleep for a while. Then he could sneak out and do what he needed to do, which was keep an eye on that Queen bastard and his father.  
*****

The sleek black car pulled up in front of the large restaurant and Bruce couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as he stepped out and handed the key to the valet. Oliver had wanted to pick him up but Bruce had insisted that they simple arrange a time for them to meet each other at the restaurant. He was actually a bit late due to his hesitating to actually go but he hoped Oliver wouldn't be too upset. Hell, at this point he should be wondering if Oliver was still waiting. Well he hasn't reached the point where he was late enough for the alpha to actually call yo see if he would still be coming so Oliver was probably still waiting.

Damn. He couldn't believe he still actually  felt nervous. It's was a strange and unexpected reaction for him but not an entirely unbelievable one. It happened from time to time. Bruce isn't an emotionless robot and of course he has feelings and reacts to certain things just like any perfectly normal human being. The important thing is that he never wears his emotions blatantly in his sleeves. 

Bruce entered the restaurant, unconsciously adjusting his tie before discreetly taking in his surroundings. Bruce had been to the restaurant once or twice before though he didn't go there regular because he seemed it far too romantic. From the red and white roses they insisted on placing everywhere down to the swan shaped napkins and the heart shaped sweet desserts, though it was by no means over the top, they were definitely trying to set a perfectly romantic atmosphere and that wasn't something Bruce was actually into. Tonight however he was making an exception.

He was greeted warmly by the receptionist and accompanied by a waiter directly to the table which was reserved for Oliver and himself.

He turned a few heads as he walked towards the table, a few alphas catching the scent of an unmated omega, and others noticing the play boy Brucie Wayne.

Bruce noticed the alpha sulking at the table while at the same time staring intently at his phone. Damn, Bruce should have at least called Oliver to reassure him that he was on his way.  Great, now he felt even more like crap.

"Bruce... I was wondering if you were going to make it." Oliver stood and greeted him, pulling him into a quick hug before they both sat down.

"I'm sorry Ollie..." Bruce immediately apologized. "I was a bit nervous that's all...and well I sort of thought about not coming."

"What? You were going to stand me up! You know I've never been stood up before." Oliver teasingly replied.

Bruce offered him a soft smile. 

"I was just a bit nervous." The omega admitted. "But a friend reassured me."

Oliver grinned and Bruce noted the alphas eyes taking in his appearance.

"Well I should definitely be thanking your friend, because I was really looking forward to going out with you tonight...by the way, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks Oliver." Bruce said as he thought how thankful he was for Dick and Alfred who were the ones who picked out his outfit. After all, his level of interest in his date tonight wasn't high enough for him spend time  digging through his wardrobes to find something significantly appropriate and flattering to wear. It was a good thing he had left it to them since they definitely did a good job. Oliver was certainly pleased with his appearance.

And of course, as usual he was attracting a lot of attention from other alphas and a few betas in the restaurant. It was typical behavior for an alpha to leer at unmated omegas in public places. Bruce found it very annoying especially since he was with an alpha at the moment, and the alphas themselves had dates  of their own. 

Still Bruce was very attractive, famous and had a very heavy scent, so it was common for him to attract attention even if most times the attention he received was unwanted.

He glanced around and spotted a few people he knew including a female omega model who was scowling at him, which meant her date had possible been checking him out. Bruce sighed, and at the same time he made eye contact with a certain reporter for the daily planet.

Clark was seated at a table across the room from Bruce and Oliver, with Lois seated opposite him. Bruce noticed that Clark had tidied up nicely and was dressed in a not too shabby looking suit.  As usual he wore those thick rimmed glasses and tonight his hair was neatly combed with a section falling slightly into his face, just above his left eye.  

Lois also looked very lovely. She was wearing a bright red dress that fitted her nicely, along with a gold necklace with matching earrings. He dark hair was neatly styled to fall around her shoulders and her lips were covered with a bright red lipstick to match her dress.

They made a good couple, Bruce thought. They looked great together. Dorky looking farm boy and confident, sophisticated journalist. Bruce actually found himself smiling at the pair.

Clark looked surprised when he made eye contact with the omega, however relaxed when Bruce gave him a quick smile then turned back to his date.

"Hey, are you ready to order?" Oliver was saying.

"Sure." Bruce said as he opened his menu.

******

Roa Bruce was here...and he looked stunning. 

Clark gulped as he pulled his eyes away from the omega and turned back to Lois who was nervously using her fork to shift her food around on her plate.

She didn't seem to have much of an appetite and honestly neither did he. It was disappointing really considering the amount of money they had paid for their fancy dinner. 

Clark couldn't believe how awkward the entire evening was so far. Neither of them had even exchanged more than one or too words since the evening had started.

And Clark felt so horrible. There he was trying to figure out the best way to gently break up with Lois, all while sitting at a fancy romantic restaurant while they both ignore their expensive meals and each other.

Damn it. This whole thing was so ridiculous. And it was all his fault for suggesting that they had some romantic dinner. He should have realized that eventually he would cone to the conclusion that continuing their relationship was pointless. Hell, he could very well forget about ending their relationship tonight and do it a next time. Maybe tomorrow, or better yet next week. No it had to be tonight. He had to just get it over with and end things once and for all. Then at least one of them could move on with their life.

Lois was such a strong, beautiful intelligent woman. She deserved to be with someone who loved her with all their heart and Clark just wasn't that person. But Lois, she would definitely find someone else, someone more deserving.

And as for Clark. Well, Clark was a different story. He knew after Lois the chances of him ever finding someone else were very slim. Especially since he had already found the person he wanted to spend his entire life with. Even though the alpha knew Bruce would never be his, he also knew there was no one else he would or could ever be with.  
Clark found him self glancing over at Bruce yet again, dressed so finely in a well tailored suit. 

The alpha chuckled a bit when he thought about how Alfred and his sons had probably fussed over him. Considering the choice of color which was white, Clark knew Bruce definitely had not picked out that suit for himself. Clark knew Bruce well enough to know that light colors were never the omegas first choice when it came to clothing choices. Black was his favorite color, and gray, very dark gray. Either way Alfred and the boys had done a great job. Bruce looked amazing.

Clark saw Bruce laugh at something Oliver had said. Well, he certainly looked like he was having a great time. The alpha only wished he was the one to make Bruce smile like that. Clark found himself smiling as he watched Bruce laugh, as if the omegas own smile was contagious. No, it wasn't that. Clark just loved seeing Bruce happy. When Bruce was happy so was he.

"Behaving like a typical alpha Farm boy? That's new."

"Huh?" Clark turned his head back in Lois's direction and was surprised to find the beta smiling at him.

"What is it about omegas like Bruce Wayne that have even someone like you drooling. I bet its the way he acts like a complete idiot. Alphas love the stupid ones."

"Bruce isn't stupid, and what do you mean guys like me?!" Clark surprised himself by saying a bit too sharply.

Lois's smile fell and she actually raise a brow at his strange reaction.

"Sorry." Clark said, feeling the need to apologize.

Lois regarded him for a moment before she spoke again.

"Well Smallville, we've been together for a long time now and I've never seen you even glance at anyone else, and suddenly I actually catch you staring at some random omega, granted it's Bruce Wayne, but still your usually keeping those blue eyes to yourself."

Clark didn't know how to respond. Especially since Lois was actually right. He wasn't the type of person to openly stare at a beautiful person, no matter how attractive they were. So far Clark has only ever felt attracted to three individuals in his entire life. One of whom sat a few feet away from him, the other was still staring at him curiously.

"I love you."

Clark looked over at Lois.

"W...what?" Clark stared at her, clearly surprised.

"I said I love you Clark...your such a wonderful, loving beautiful man and I ...I want you to be happy... I want us to be happy." Lois continued.

No...no, no. Clark thought. Not now, don't bare your soul out to me, not when I have to...

"Clark, I think we should see other people."

Clark stared at the beta stunned. He had expected Lois to say a lot of things during that moment. What she actually said however was completely unexpected. The alpha didn't know how to respond. 

Eventual he did manage to say something.

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note guys! Since this is a work in progress I do end up changing some things. So please read over chapter 4. Initially bruce and Clark were going to have a double date but, I decided against that.


	7. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Bruce's date continues and a few unexpected guess arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! I'm sorry this took so long, I did have the time to write but depression was eating away at me. Luckily I'm fine now so don't worry and I will be writing again. So here's chapter 7. Enjoy!
> 
> Unbetad. Sorry for all mistakes.

Clark didn't know whether he should smile or pretend that he was heart broken. At the moment he was so surprised he didn't even know how to react.

"Clark I know you probably think it's cruel of me to do this now but I just can't pretend anymore. And I know you don't want to pretend either...." Lois was saying.

Clark could tell it was hurting her to say every word, to take the initiative and be the one to end a relationship they both knew was failing.

Clark watched and listened to her ramble on, until the shock wore off and he found himself staring at her with a look of pity and understanding. He almost chuckled to himself at the thought that if Lois had waited a bit longer to break up with him he would be the one nervously rabbling on, trying to painlessly end things.

The alpha took a deep breath then reached across the table and took the betas hand in his.

" I'm sorry Clark! I really am sorry...." Lois was saying frantically.

"Lois, its ok," Clark said stopping her, "I completely understand."

"You...you do?" Lois said clearly surprised.

"Yes." Clark squeezed her hands reassuringly and gave her a soft smile.

"I can't say I didn't see this coming, the way our relationship has been going, I knew it was a matter of time."

Lois stared into his eyes still looking surprised before she unexpected started laughing.

"Oh God!" Lois said as she gently pulled her hands away from Clark and clasped them over her mouth until the nervous, relived laughter died down.

"I have been racking my mind all day, nervously wondering if I could go through with this, if I could really break your heart after you planed this dinner for us to try and fix things.... An now here you are being so understanding." Lois breathed. "I'm such a monster."

"No you're not." Clark whispered.

"Yes I am." Lois insisted. "Stop pretending like this is OK, like you're OK! There's no way you can be fine after you planned such a wonderful night for us."

"Lois...believe me, I am."

Lois released another shaky laugh.

"This is ridiculous." She said. "How did we get like this."

Clark gave her a soft sad smile.

"We both held on too tightly Lois, and now, I think its time to let go."

Lois smiled then nodded.

"Yeah your right. What do you say we enjoy the rest of our dinner, and our last night as a couple?" Lois said, clearly wanting to end the uncomfortable conversation.

"That's a great idea." 

Clark smiled back at the person who had been his best friend for so many years, a person that he could always call his friend and still put his trust in.

This night wasn't turning out too bad after all.

*****

Bruce casually stared pass Oliver at the couple seated a few tables away from the omega and his date. Based on his observation he had come to the conclusion that they were both having a good time. They laughed and chatted casually and it made Bruce happy to know that his friend was apparently enjoying himself.

"Hey...Bruce, you listening?" Bruce turned back to his own date when he heard Oliver say.

"Yes." Bruce said comfortable "You were talking about a new restaurant you just opened and you mentioned something about taking me there."

Oliver smiled. 

"That was a few seconds ago but, I was basically still on the same topic." The alpha added. "I had also added that  it would be nice if you stopped by my city sometime, I could show you the sites."

Bruce smiled back at the blond.

"That sounds nice." The omega said then unconsciously tugged at his tie, loosening it a bit.

Why the hell was it so stuffy in here? Bruce wondered as he shifted a bit in his chair, feeling a bit uncomfortable. 

Oliver raised a brow as he observed his date.

"You OK?" The alpha asked.

Bruce nodded though he couldn't help thinking that he was forgetting about something.

"I'm fine." Bruce said reaching for his glass of champagne and taking a quick sip. "I just feel a bit warm, that's all."

"Oh...well I hope your not coming down with something." The alpha said sounding a bit worried. 

"Perhaps...my stomach does feel a bit queasy suddenly."

"Maybe we should head home early." Oliver suggested.

"No." Bruce replied immediately. "I'm having a great time Ollie, let's not end the night early over nothing."

Bruce truly was having a great time. When was the last time he'd been on such a nice date, and with someone intelligent enough to hold an actual conversation.

"Bruce, it might be more than nothing. Now that you've mentioned it you do seem a bit uneasy, its OK if you don't feel well Bruce." Oliver said.

"We could always finish our date back at  your mansion." The alpha grinned. "I'm sure we would have an ever better time there anyway."

Bruce shook his head.

"Hey, I might be sick remember." The omega smirked, then suddenly caught a glimpse of an alpha woman looking his way.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the woman who quickly looked away when she noticed him stating back at her.

Glancing around Bruce could see other alphas glancing his way, staring  at him in a way that made the man feel a bit uncomfortable. He noticed a few scenting the air and giving him a puzzled look, one that made him realize the the attention he had received when he entered the restaurant earlier might have not been entirely due to his appearance.

Fuck.

Bruce glanced at his date who was starting to give him an odd look as well.

"You know, you really do smell really good tonight." The alpha smirked.

Bruce sighed while hoping the guy hadn't sprung a boner. This was so embarrassing.

"You were right." Bruce said quickly. "We really should head home."

"You changed your mind? Do you feel worse." Oliver said, who despite being closer to Bruce still hadn't caught on to what was happening.

Bruce nodded and called to a nearby waiter.

Moments later Bruce and Oliver were both hurrying out of the restaurant, the omega eager to leave before he started leaking slick through his trousers. He definitely had no desire to humiliate himself further.

He was more than annoyed when a young alpha waiter came in front of them and offered to help Bruce who quickly noticed the glint in the young mans eyes.

Luckily he didn't have to make a show of restraining the man before since before he even got the chance to try anything Oliver quickly became upset by another alpha being so close to his omega date and quickly shoved the younger man out of the way.

Finally Bruce was able to release a sigh of relief when they were finally inside Olivers Limousine, away from anyone who could possible try anything once they realized what was happening.

Bruce groaned then allowed his head to fall against Olivers shoulder, snuggling closer to the alpha while hoping the other mans scent would make him feel better as he felt his body starting to react more to his heat.

Oliver of course had finally caught on to what was happening and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Bruce.

"So...your heat hit early?" He asked.

Bruce sighed.

"Yes, I believe so." The omega really didn't feel like talking at the moment not just because of the heat but because he was mentally kicking himself for being so stupid and unprepared. 

It was utterly ridiculous for something like this to happen to him of all people. He'd never been caught outside during his heat, not even in highschool when he was just teen.

Even back in highschool Bruce never bother with suppressants after quickly figuring out that they did very little to hide his very strong scent. He would always be sure to stay home locked away in his room the day right before his heat. It was common knowledge that It was unsafe for an omega to be caught out doors in heat if they weren't on suppressants. The knowledge was more crucial back when Bruce was a child and omegas would be blamed if they were caught outside during their heat and was unlucky enough to be raped. Thankfully times had changed.

Now an adult Bruce knew that he was more than capable enough to deal with any alpha who ever tried to attack him if he ever found himself in that situation. It wasn't that he was afraid of anyone, he just found situations like that to be humiliating.

Omegas were a mess during heats. Bruce certainly knew he was. He would leak slick everywhere, sweat as if he had a fever from the rise in body temperature, and of course there was the great need to be constantly fucked. Bruce thought it was all the terrible annoying and of course inconvenient.

He was a crime fighter after all. He couldn't afford to take days off holed up in his room pleasuring himself with some toy. But of course heats were a natural part of an omegas biology and it just couldn't be helped.

Bruce moved closer to the alpha beside him as he began to feel a bit dizzy. He closed his eyes and breathed in Oliver scent.

Oliver, feeling brave wrapped an arm around Bruce's shoulder and pulled him closer while bringing his other hand up to lightly stroke it through the omegas hair, hoping the act would comfort Bruce.

Bruce didn't pull away so the alpha figured he didn't mind.

He was trying his best to keep it under control but Bruce's thick sweet scent was making him hard. He was really aroused and at the moment he wasn't sure if Bruce's head was clear enough to consent to any sexual acts. Oliver had actually been planning to get laid tonight and an omega in heat was always a great sexual experience. A night of hot, exciting sex was always a promise when they were involved. However Oliver was well aware that some omegas were far too out of it when their heat hit to even consent to sex. They would be so far gone they would practically beg for sex and then forget everything as soon as their heats were over. 

Bruce groaned beside him, beads of sweat visible on his forehead. Oliver doubt Bruce was that far gone so he figured he should probably ask now before he really was.

"Bruce, were almost at your mansion." Oliver began. "When we get there do you want me to come up?"

Bruce shifted beside him as he looked up at the alpha.

"Sure." Bruce smiled then pulled Oliver towards him so he could press his lips against the alphas own.

Bruce figured a partner to help him with his heat was a good idea. Oliver was his friend, and he liked and trusted him. Having someone to help him during his heat would make it more bearable and hopefully it would end quicker so he could get back to keeping the city safe.

When Bruce finally broke the kiss Oliver immediately told the driver to step on it, at the same time noticing  as Bruce pulled out his phone and dialed a certain number.

"Who are you calling?" Oliver asked curious.

"Alfred." Bruce answered.

"I need to inform him of my condition so he can make preparations."

Oliver nodded.

******

Tim stared at the screen before him, completely captured by the images moving across the huge flat surface as he watched his third movie for the night. At the moment Damian was fast asleep  with his head resting on the young omegas lap. Technically he had actually passed out after Tim had wisely swapped their drinks, but if anyone asked he would simply say Damian had drifted off during their second movie.

Tim smiled to himself then shook his head. He couldn't believe Damian had tried to drug him. No doubt so he could sneak out and spy on Bruce. Typical.

No way in hell was he going to be one of those omegas who easily got drugged by some alpha. He wasn't going to let some teen from his school do it so of course he would die of shame if he allowed some kid to easily drug his drink. Bruce had warned him about that, not letting his guard down around strange alphas, making sure that no one tried to slip anything into his drink. Tim thought Bruce was being all paranoid as usual until he explained how he ended up with Damian.

Tim glanced down at the boy. He certainly was a strange alpha. Tim could admit that he at least looked like a sweet and innocent kid when he was passed out.

"So what are you watching?"

"Gah!!" Tim jumped when he heard someone say behind, at the same time managing to knock over a bowl of popcorn which was beside him.

Tim groaned as Jason came around and sat down in the chair near to the TV.

"Ugh, Jason don't creep up on me like that." Tim groaned scowling at the alpha who smirked at him the propped his feet up on the table before him, making himself comfortable in his chair.

"How'd you get in here anyway, I didn't hear Alfred answer the door?" Tim asked.

"I broke in, obviously." Jason replied nonchalantly.

Tim sighed.

"Couldn't you just use the door like a normal person. You could've knocked."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Jason said suddenly getting up. "I'm going to go get some more pop corn."

"Great. Another strange alpha." Tim muttered them turned back to the movie.

"Where's the old man by the way?" Jason asked when he returned moments later holding a huge bowl full of popcorn.

"He's out on a date." Tim answered watching as the alpha sat back down in his chair.

Jason's facial expression flashed to one of surprise at the young omegas words before quickly going expressionless once again.

"That's odd." He muttered.

"What?" Tim raised a brow.

Jason was silent for a moment, clearly caught up in his own thoughts before he muttered the word "nothing" then shoved some popcorn into his mouth.

"Hmm." Tim stared at him suspiciously for a moment before once again turning back to the action on the screen before him.

******

By the time Olivers limo finally pulled up in front of Bruce's mansion the omega was sweating and panting, his heat starting to really hit him hard. 

He had already began groping at Oliver on the way there and now he was struggling to get a hold of himself. Luckily Oliver was controlling himself better despite being so close to an omega in heat and had whispered in Bruce's ear the it was best if they waited until they were safely inside Bruce's home.

After Oliver helped Bruce out of the limo he was surprised that he wasn't even able to make it inside the house. A strange young man wearing a dark leather jacket and a scowl immediately came out as soon as they were about to enter the house and gave Oliver a look that said he could decapitate him if he wanted to. 

"Who the fuck are you?" The young man who was distinctively as alpha asked as he moved closer to Bruce and urged the omega to wrap his arms around him so he could support Bruce instead, effectively moving Bruce away from Oliver. 

"Umm I'm Oliver...Oliver Queen." Oliver said feeling a bit confused. Who was this guy? Was this one of Bruce's sons? How many of them did he have? Were all of them going to give Oliver that look that said they thought he was less than shit? Damian had certainly given him that look, and now this strange young man was giving him that look as well.  
Oliver didn't know who this guy was but he did feel the urge to punch him in the face. Though lately he had been trying to keep his cool more and not reveal just how hot headed he could be.  
"Right...you must be the idiot Bruce went out with tonight." The young alpha said narrowing his eyes at Oliver.

"And what did you say your name was again?" Oliver asked, immediately deciding that he absolutely didn't like this guy, and of course he was certain the feeling was mutual.

"I didn't." The young alpha said.

Oliver frowned. He really didn't like this kid.

Bruce who had remained quiet through their little exchanged, his eyes half closed lifted his head slightly, taking in the young mans appearance.

"Jason..." He whispered. "What are you doing here."

"Shhh.." Jason hushed the older man. "Let's get you inside."

Bruce nodded as his head fell against his sons shoulder.

Jason turned and began to lead his father safely inside the house.

"Oh....master Bruce."

Bruce raised his head once again, this time noticing Alfred who had come up to him and Jason.

The old beta sighed and stared at Bruce Sternly, obviously displeased by the fact that Bruce had clearly forgotten about his heat.

Bruce decided to keep quite as Jason transfered him to Alfred's arms then turned around to confront Oliver who was about to enter the house as well.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Jason asked blocking the alphas path.

"What?...look son, Bruce said I could come up."

"Don't...call me son." Jason said glaring harder at the billionaire.

"And in case you didn't notice Bruce is in heat, and he's not exactly great at making decisions when he's like this, so I think the best thing for you to do right now is to get lost."

"Wait, you don't understand..." Oliver tried to explain, but of course the young man, Jason immediately cut him off.

"Are you deaf? I'm Bruce's alpha right now and I'm telling you to fuck off!" Jason sapped before Turing around and slamming the door in Olivers face.

What the fuck? Oliver thought bitterly, feeling  dejected as he was left outside in the cold, shocked by Bruce's sons behavior and still staring at the closed door.

Were all of Bruce's sons territorial overprotective assholes?

Oliver wasn't exactly sure how he thought the evening with Bruce would have ended when their date had began but moments ago he was certain he was going to end up in Bruce's bed fucking the omega senseless, pleasuring Bruce as the sweet scent if Bruce's heat engulfed them.

But instead he was stuck outside thanks to one of Bruce's sons.

Oliver sighed then turned and headed towards his limo feeling disappointed about how the evening had turned out. He and Bruce would have to meet up again and this time he would be asking some questions about Bruce's children.  
Upstairs in his room, Bruce was also disappointed.  
"Where's....Oliver?" Bruce asked, groaning softly as Alfred helped him into his king sized bed. "Need...Oliver."

"I'm sorry Master Bruce, but I'm afraid master Jason showed up right in time to chase him away."

"Ugh..." Bruce groaned as Alfred began to tuck him in like a child.

He was sweating even more now, and the pain in his stomach felt strange and uncomfortable. 

"Alfred...need an alpha..." Bruce whispered then gasped as a tremor went through his body and more slick gushed out of him.

Why is it that Jason always chose to show up when he was in heat? Why did he chase off his date?

"That kid hates me." Bruce muttered.

"I'm sorry master Bruce." Alfred said. "I cannot begin to imagine how terrible you must feel though I must admit I don't think it was Master Jason's intentions to cause you harm."

Bruce huffed then rolled over until his side, behaving a bit childishly as he turned his back to his Butler who was apparently siding with the kid who was responsible for chasing off the man who could have made his heat a bit more bearable.

Alfred sighed before turning to leave.

"Remember, I'm here if you require anything master Bruce." The Butler added before exiting the room.

Bruce groaned lying in his bed for a moment before reaching over to open a drawer and reached around inside then pulling out his favorite toy.

It was a clear silicone dildo that he often used during his heats when an alpha wasn't with him.

Damn he hated that once again he had to resort to using it to get himself off when he could be with some sexy alpha.

Just his luck.

*****

"Stupid alpha." Jason muttered after slamming the door in Oliver Queens face.

As soon as he turned around he wasn't surprised to find Tim glaring at him, his face disapproving.  
No doubt the young omega had been listening to his brief conversation with Queen.

"Oh get off your high horse Tim." Jason said before Tim could immediately express what a total asshole he thought he was being. 

Jason walked pass the young omega. "Would you want some strange bearded alpha around you if you were in heat?" He asked as he headed back into the living room where the movie they had been watching earlier was currently on pause.

"No." Tim said following behind him. "But Oliver isn't a "strange alpha" he's Bruce's friend. They've known each other for a while actually."

Jason snorted as he walked pass Damian still form then sat down back in the chair he had previously occupied.

"Oh God, please tell me he's not someone from the league. What is it with Bruce and league members?" Jason said reaching for his bowl of popcorn and the remote, hitting the play button.

"It doesn't matter." Tim said. "Bruce likes him and you chased him off. I bet Bruce had invited him to spend the night."

Jason scowled at Tims words. He was just as annoying as Dick. Thank God he wasn't home.

"You don't know that. Besides Bruce doesn't necessarily need some alpha just because he's in heat." Jason responded, turning his attention the movie on the screen.

Tim rolled his eyes. Just when he had gotten out of spending the night around one weird alpha, another one decided to pop up. 

"Fine whatever." 

******

When Clark caught the scent he didn't immediately realize that it was coming from Bruce. It was a sweet distinctive scent, one he picked up quite suddenly thanks to his enhanced scenes, and one that made him worried when he realized that what he was smelling was no doubt the scent of an omega in heat, and not just any omega but Bruce.

Clark nearly panicked. 

Was Bruce really going into heat? The alpha found it hard to believe considering the fact that Bruce just wasn't the kind of guy to be caught outdoors while in heat. He wouldn't have come to such a crowded restaurant if he knew he was going into heat, would he? Did Bruce really forget about his heat? Or perhaps he was simply early.

Either way Clark was worried. He didn't like the idea of any omega out in public when they were in heat if they weren't on suppressants. The world was a crazy and dangerous place, even more so for an omega emitting a scent that attracted alphas like crazy.

Clark was paying very little attention to Lois as he glanced over to Bruce and Olivers table and noticed the couple leaving hastily.

He sighed feeling relieved, comforted by the fact that at least Bruce had realized what was happening and had immediately began to leave.

"Hey, Clark?" Fingers snapped in front of his face.

"Huh?" Clark turned his attention back to Lois who was staring at him questioningly.

"Once again you seem distracted." The beta said. "Is it trouble?" She leaned in close and added in a whisper.

"Yes." Clark immediately answered. He want very good at lying and Lois could always tell when he wasn't telling the truth, however he really did consider what Bruce was going through "trouble" since it did have him worrying like he did when his super hearing caught the sound of a citizen in danger.

"Well don't let me keep you here boy scout." Lois said still whispering. "You know I don't object to you leaving when it comes to saving people."

Clark smiled for a moment before his features shifted to one of uncertainty. He was still on a date after all.

"Wait, Lois are you sure?" He asked.

There was a part of him that at least wanted to make sure that Bruce got home OK. He knew Bruce was capable of taking care of himself but it was common knowledge that omegas were more vulnerable when they were in heat. Luckily he was with Oliver who was also quite capable, but still Clark wanted to keep a close eye on Bruce, at least to put his own mind at ease.

"Sure Smallvile its fine. This diner went from being romantic to just dinner with a friend a while ago. Don't let me get in your way." Lois said offering the man of steel a soft smile.

"Thanks Lois." Clark said returning a smile then leaning into give her a gently kiss on the cheek.

Clark was out of the restaurant moments later, quickly ridding himself of the real disguise of Clark Kent, dorky reporter in a shabby suit to that of Superman, invulnerable super human alien covered in blue and red.

The super powered alien made sure to keep his distance as he flew high above in the night sky, still being able to spot Olivers Limo of course which was transporting the rich alpha and Bruce, thanks to his incredible eyesight.

Clark felt like a bit of a stalker, but he just couldn't stop himself. Bruce was important to him, and it wasn't often that he could just simply ignore the urge to protect him.

There was also a bit of guilt surfacing inside him about leaving Lois at the restaurant. Somehow he didn't feel that guilty about it due to the fact that Lois really didn't seem to care of he left or not, but still a part of him couldn't help but feel bad.

It didn't take long for the limo to arrive at Bruce's mansion, parking outside the omegas home.

Clark watch as the Oliver helped Bruce out of the car and headed towards the door. He frowned noticing as Oliver pulled Bruce closed to him.

Damn it. They were probably going to spend the night together. Bruce was in heat after all, and Oliver was an alpha and Bruce's friend. Hell, they were probably going to become something more.

Clark felt stupid. What the hell was he thinking coming here? Bruce didn't even want him. 

Feeling dejected Clark was ready to turn and fly home, or maybe even back to the restaurant where Lois was. At that moment however he noticed a young man speaking to Oliver and couldn't resist using his super hearing to listen to their conversation.

"....case you didn't notice Bruce is in heat, and he's not exactly great at making decisions when he's like this, so I think the best thing for you to do right now is to get lost." Clark heard....was that Jason? 

The rest of the conversation basically involved The young man whom Clark had concluded was Bruce's rebellious son, not so politely telling oliver to leave.

While he didn't approve of the young alphas crude language, Clark was more than happy that Oliver wouldn't be spending the night with Bruce. Though his happiness was tainted we the guilt since he did understand that a partner would make Bruce's heat more bearable.

The alpha briefly considered using his ex ray vision to check on Bruce who was already inside the house but he quickly realized that Bruce was probably already finding...other ways to handle his heat.

He felt slightly aroused as his mind conjured up images of what Bruce could possible be doing but of course immediately felt dirty and guilty and quickly pushed those thoughts away.

Someone was probably in trouble somewhere. He needed to actually go help someone instead of spying on his best friend.

Superman turned and flew away his mind still thinking about Bruce.

Why was he being so cowardly. Bruce and Oliver probably weren't even officially together yet and as of tonight he and Lois we're officially over. He needed to stop being a coward and tell Bruce how he felt. 

Maybe, just maybe he still had a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are still sticking with me. This story is going to be pretty long and I know that after the batman v superman movies our perceptions of b and supes has changed a bit. For instance more stories are being written with Clark as the bottom which is disappointing for me since I only read and enjoy stories with Clark as the top, and a lot of people just don't leave that tag. But anyway, this story has a younger bruce and clark so please don't think of them as the ones from the batman v superman movie.


	8. You still have a chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs and kisees to AbsoluteGODofHyperactivity who did an awesome job editing thus chapter :)

The Watchtower was buzzing with activity, filled with the sounds and movements of its members as they went about doing their various tasks, some simply conversing.  

Green Arrow and a team of his fellow heroes he had been on a mission with entered the tower via Zeta-Beam. Stepping into the lively area, the blond alpha could immediately feel a slight ache in his head which was no doubt the mere beginning of a serious migraine.

"God, I hate my life." The superhero muttered.

Supergirl, who was standing right next to him while the two other team mates were speaking to J'on turned and stared at him curiously. 

"You OK?" She asked, friendly as ever.

Oliver turned and tried to smirk at her in order to give the impression that he was fine, but his face fell sadly instead.

"C'mon Ollie, it's me." Supergirl whispered, giving him a trusting smile. "What's going on with you?”

He sighed. "Ah, well, its just relationship problems, you don't want to hear about this." He began walking and not surprisingly Supergirl decided to tag along beside him.

"Yes I do! I know a lot about relationships." Kara insisted, hands on her hips.

Oliver gave her a questioning look, and this time managed to smirk at her for real. "I highly doubt that kiddo."

Super Girl frowned and crossed her arm, revealing her disapproval in being spoken to as if she was a child. "Oh please Oliver, you need to acknowledge that I'm a woman now and start addressing me as one."

Oliver snorted as he tried to hold back a laughter and noticed the young alpha go completely red in the face.

He really did fully acknowledge that she wasn't a child anymore. Hell, she could behave far more maturely that him sometimes. That wasn't going to stop him from teasing her though.

As they walked passed Black Canary, Oliver smiled politely at her then spoke to Supergirl again. "Now there's someone I could talk to."

Super Girl glanced at Black Canary, then turned back to Oliver with a worried look on her face.  
"Oh...Oliver is this about Roy?" She asked.

"What? God no of course not, nothing that serious. I've just been seeing this omega lately and...let's just say he has a lot of...evil children."

Super Girl sighed then rolled her eyes as the worried look left her face. "So that's what this is about? You don't know how to date an omega with children?" The young alpha was notably more comfortable with the conversation now that she knew it wasn't going to be a heavy subject.

"I'm not really bothered by the fact that he has kids...three of them I think," Oliver quickly said. "I'm bothered by the fact that they all seem like a bunch of possessive mini alphas who hate me!"

"All his children are alphas?" Kara asked.

"Well I've only met two, they were definitely alphas and they definitely hated me."

"Well you haven't met the other one so maybe they'll like you," Kara said trying to be helpful.

"Yeah..I doubt it."

"How serious are you about this guy anyways?"

"We just started dating," Oliver revealed. He and Bruce had technically only been on one date. "But I really like him. He has a bit of a bad reputation, but he's really amazing… Let's just say he's mate material."

"Wow. Well good for you Oliver. I think you deserve to be happy." Kara smiled at the older alpha. It was great how with the League of Doom disbanded and crime rates falling, people like Oliver weren't adverse to the idea of having a family. Hell, lately even Superman was back to doing regular mundane task such as helping kittens out of trees instead of battling crazy villains like Lex Luthour or Darksied.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Kara asked suddenly. "Is he just some regular omega citizen with several kids. He's not some guy you saved from his crazy ex or something, is he?"

Oliver chuckled and rolled his eyes. "His name is Bruce Wayne, you've probably heard of him,” Oliver revealed. "I think all his kids are adopted but I'm not sure...the ones I met did kinda look like him...especially the younger one."

"Bruce...Wayne."

"Yeah, billionaire owner of Wayne Enterprises. That guy."

"Yeah, I've heard of him," Kara muttered while suddenly looking slightly concerned.

"Don't worry, Kara, he's not actually a knot hungry omega slut the tabloids claim he is. You know how they like to make up shit about people. He's actually very smart and nice," Oliver insisted.

"Anyway, I need to hit the showers," Oliver added. "See you around, kiddo."

Kara smiled politely, waiting until Oliver was out of sight before she groaned in frustration, causing a few questioning pair of eyes to turn in her direction.

******

What the hell was wrong with Kal and Bruce!?

Kal was Superman! Fucking Superman and he still hadn't told Bruce how he really felt about him? And Bruce, he was even worse! The man was Batman, the so called "Worlds greatest detective" and he hadn't figured out that Clark was crazy in love with him. Ugh! It was all so frustrating! How long was the omega going to go through all the heroes in The League before he realized the one for him was the alpha who was always by his side. The one who sat next to him in every League meeting, the one who chose to stand by him no matter what...

Those two were just so incredibly stupid.

Kara frowned as she headed towards the main Watchtower area in search of Superman.

She could remember the first time she had met the Batman. He was this tall, dark, intimidating figure who she knew right away didn't like or trust her. She could remember desperately wanting his approval, desperately wanting him to like and trust her because this was Kal’s mate, and she needed Kal’s mate to like her.

It had not been explicit stated that Batman was Kal’s mate, but Kara thought it was just so obvious. They didn't particularly smell mated but Kara had dismissed that as being due to Kal’s alien biology. But the way her cousin looked at the other man, the way he seemed to unconsciously...hover. It was just so obvious that they were mates. Or was just so obvious to her that Kal was madly in love, even the dog seemed to love him. Kal even allowed Batman in the fortress. Or did he just allow everyone to enter the Fortress of Solitude?

Later, after she had finally gotten Bruce to trust her, it had been an overwhelming feeling of joy. She had excitedly told her cousin that she was so happy to be accepted by his mate after which Clark had confusingly told her that he and Batman were not mated.

Kara had been confused.

"But...but aren't you in love with him?" She asked.

Clark had only sighed.

"Well, maybe, I guess..." He had muttered. "However, that doesn't mean he's in love with me."

Kara didn't know what to say to that. If Bruce knew how Kal felt, then maybe they could have a real relationship. She really couldn't tell if Bruce loved her cousin the way that he loved the omega, but she knew how much Bruce cared about him, which meant that if given the chance he could grow to love Clark.

She frowned and crossed her arms angrily when she spotted Clark busily tapping away at the Watchtower’s computer, then turning to monitor something on the large screen.

The young alpha floated over to him, the anger never leaving her face.

"Hi Kara," Superman said, noticing her presence right away.

"Whatever it is I hope its important, I'm very busy right now."

Right...monitor duty was so super important. Kara refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Kal...we need to talk." She then proceeded to get right to the point. "Its about your feelings towards a certain dark brooding vigilante."

Superman paused then sighed.

"Kara, I don't know what you want me to say, but I'm very busy right now." Kal said in a calm voice as he tried to end the conversation. 

Kara, of course, wasn't having any of it.

"Kal El if you don't talk to me right now I swear I'll fly right over to Gotham and tell him how you really-"

Before she could even finish her sentence Kara found herself moved at super speed to Clark's room within the watch Tower.

"...feel." Kara said, finishing her sentence as she took in her new surrounding.

Superman stood before her giving her his best patronizing look.

"Fine." The alien alpha said. "This couldn't possibly take that long. What is it, Kara."

Kara noted the clipped nature of his speech and decided to give him her own disapproving glare.

"When are you going to tell Bruce how you feel about him?" Kara asked.

Clark just groaned and brought a hand up to rub his temple.

"This again…” he muttered.

"Yes, this again! Did you know he's dating Oliver now. Your friend Oliver." Kara said in a voice that she hoped wasn't too dramatic.

"Yes. I know." Clark said still rubbing his temple.

"Great, do you also know that he's really serious about Bruce?" 

"Yes, I know that as well," Clark informed her.

"Oh, so you just know everything, don't you?" Kara said, clearly annoyed. "Clark... Are you really going to sit and watch Bruce go through another failed relationship before you tell him how much you love him?"

Clark found himself sighing once again. "Kara, I'll tell Bruce how I feel when I'm ready. As far as I know Bruce and Oliver aren't technically dating yet, so I still have time."

Kara's mind went over what Clark had just said before she began smiling. "So, you are planning on telling him soon?"

"Yes." Clark smiled softly at her.

"Finally!" Kara said excitedly. "Well, its about time! When are you planning on telling him?"  
This was such incredibly great news. And here she had thought she would have to give Clark a long lecture to finally convince him to speak with Bruce.  
   
"Well, don't get too excited. I'm kinda busy trying to find a place to live right now. I don't think Bruce is the kind of omega who'll want to be with some homeless alpha." Clark explained.

"Wait? What do you mean?"

"Lois and I broke up." Clark explained. "We won't be living together anymore." 

"What?" Kara stared at him completely surprised. “You and Lois... broke up? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Clark gave her a look that clearly stated how exasperated he was with all of these questions."I was going to tell you Kara, but I was thinking I should speak to you about Clark Kent's personal life when I actually am Clark Kent and not Superman. You really pick the worst time to talk, you know."

Kara muttered something unintelligible and rolled her eyes for good effect."Oh c'mon, I was feeling a bit frustrated."  
At the moment she was mostly feeling traitorous, since she was Team Clark instead of Team Oliver, even though Oliver was important to her as well. But her feelings couldn't be helped. She knew Clark was in love with Bruce and she was sure her cousin had feelings for the omega long before Oliver even met him. Damn it, she just wanted Clark to be happy.

"Well I'm sure you'll find a new place to live in no time, and I bet Lois won't mind you staying with her until you find somewhere else." Kara added.

"Yes, I'm sure you're right. Now can we please pick this up later, I really should be setting a good example around here, and neglecting my duties isn't exactly doing that."

"Fine, I understand."

"Good, now if you excuse me..." Clark began as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kara said, grabbing hold of his cape and stopping him for a moment.

"Kara please, I really need to get-"

"I just want to ask how you're doing, Clark," Kara said softly.

"What?" Clark stared at her confused.

"Well you and Lois broke up… and the two of you were together for a long time. And now, suddenly its over. That couldn't have been easy for you."

Clark smiled at his cousin, clearly touched by her thoughtfulness and concern."Don't worry about me, it was the right thing to do. In the end, I think both Lois and I are better off this way," He said sincerely. "I just want her to be happy.. She deserves a chance at true happiness, and I don't think she's was ever going to find that by being with me."

"You deserve to be happy as well Clark." 

"I am happy, Kara."

Kara gave him a look of disbelief, then glared when Clark simply smiled. "I think Bruce would make you happier," She said.

Clark couldn't argue there. "Yeah...I think so too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptops broken, saved half the next chapter on it so I'll have to wait for it to be fixed before I can post the next chapter :( sorry guys.


	9. Well Rested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's heat is finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is not finished and isn't edited, but I'm posting it anyway since I've been working on it for like a decade now. wanna be my beta? let me know. have a yaoi superbat art request? send it to me on tumblr: https://yaoichan200.tumblr.com

If any alpha were to enter Bruce Wayne's bedroom after the six days he had spent holed up in it, pleasuring himself with his favorite dildo, they would surely be driven mad with the sweet thick sex filled omega scent that would no doubt slap them right in the face. 

 

Bruce groaned as he kicked away the sheets revealing his naked scarred and at the moment very sore body. He must have spent the entirety of his heat tugging at his cock and fingering his slick wet hole and now of course his ungrateful body was screaming at him. 

 

Six fucking days. 

 

Damn it. There was no doubt in his mind that his heat would have been significantly shorter if he hadn't spent it taking care of his sexual needs during those days all by himself. 

 

It actually pained Bruce that he had to be confined to his nest for so long when his heat wouldn't have lasted that long and would have been much more bearable, if Jason hadn't prevented Oliver from spending the night. He didn't like to be away from his city for too long, didn't like that his biology forced him to be away from Gotham when it could very well Fall apart without his presence. He had no doubt in his mind that his sons had dutifully watched over her during his absence however Bruce liked to look after things himself. 

 

Bruce groaned again as he sat up feeling a slight pain and throbbing between his legs. At that moment he noticed the tray of food sitting on the table beside his bed. 

 

Alfred. 

 

Bruce smiled fondly while thinking of the old beta. 

 

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce muttered to himself before reaching for a slice of raisin bread and shoving the entire thing into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully as he proceeded to spread some jam on the next slice. 

 

He wondered if Jason was still at the mansion. God he really hoped so since he really wanted to give that kid a piece of his mind. At the same time, he also needed to convince the lad to stay. He didn't want to let Jason off easy after his behavior towards Oliver but he still wanted his rebellious son back in his life. Jason was so dangerous and reckless on his own. Bruce needed to keep the young man nearby, somewhere close so he could keep an eye on him and guide his behavior. Jason needed someone to help him make the right decisions, someone to keep him in check. But most of all, Bruce really just wanted his son back. Jason was very important to him after all. Maybe he didn't show it that much but all his children were. 

 

Bruce sighed then proceeded to reach for the nearby glass of orange juice. He probably should tell his sons how much they mean to him more often. 

 

At the moment Bruce's mind was mostly focused on how fucking hungry he was. Bruce wolfed down the other slice of bread then gulped down the glass of orange juice. Side effects of his damn heat of course. Basically, just his body trying make up for everything he burned off when he was sweating and jacking himself off for basically an entire week. 

 

He quickly ate as much of the food that Alfred had left for him until he no longer felt like he was starving, particularly enjoying the muffins that Alfred had no doubt made himself for the omega. 

 

Bruce wasn't going to spend the entire day in bed of course just stuffing his face. Once he was satisfied consuming half the food that was on the tray Bruce decided it was time to get up and see what he had missed. 

 

He took his time getting ready at first, taking a relaxing bath. Bruce had quickly decided that soaking in warm water would do wonders to appease his aching body. 

 

After his bath he dressed himself in the first thing he picked out of his wardrobe, not being picky and settling on a plain, white long-sleeved shirt and black jeans that hugged his long strong legs. He probably still looked great without even trying but even if he hadn't it didn't really matter since he wasn't planning on leaving the house until later that night. 

 

He trusted Dick and Tim and knew they could handle the scum that came out at night when Bruce wasn't able to. But still he knew Gotham criminals had surely missed him, and he didn't want to disappoint. So as soon as he felt up to it he would be back on the streets giving them what they deserved. 

 

Bruce was surprised when he came across His oldest sons as he left his room to make his way downstairs. 

 

Dick and Jason had just come out of Dicks room and had stopped when the noticed Bruce. Jason glanced at him then looked away blushing slightly while Dick simple smiled at their adoptive father. 

 

"Bruce! Your finally up." Dick said cheerfully. 

 

Bruce was looking at Jason thoughtfully surprised that alpha was still here but he looked away from the boy turning to dick instead when the young beta spoke to him. 

 

"Yeah, this time my heat was even more unbearable. But you know I have a tolerance for pain." Bruce said and tried smiling a bit to reassure his son. "I hope you two weren't worried." Bruce added making sure to include Jason in order see how the young alpha who refused to look at him would react. 

 

Jason didn't even look at him and chose to stare at a spot on the floor, folding his arms then leaning against the wall. Bruce could tell that he was trying really hard to look uninterested. 

 

Bruce sighed, feeling confused by the alphas behavior. He could never understand Jason and still didn't have a good grasp on how the young man felt about him. 

 

Dick was chuckling. 

 

"You should probably Check on Damian. I'm pretty sure he was super worried, though I bet he'd deny it." 

 

Bruce smiled. It was kind of sweet that Damian had grown to care about him. 

 

"Where is he?" Bruce asked 

 

"He's probably in the cave training. That's literally all he ever does anyway." Dick replied. 

 

"Jason and I were just about to head down their actually, we'll tell him you're up." 

 

"Are you two heading out this early?" Bruce looked at Jason when he asked this, wanting the alpha to answer. 

 

"Nope just gonna Check out some information on this case I'm working on." Dick said, answering instead while Jason continued to stay out of the conversation. 

 

Bruce decided to drop it for now. He really didn't have the energy to deal with Jason's attitude right now and even though he wasn't really showing it the alphas confusing behaving was seriously starting to piss him off. 

 

One moment he was acting like a stupid possessive alpha, the next he was pretending like Bruce didn't even exist. The omega just couldn't catch a break. 

 

Bruce, being so mature decided for now to just ignore Jason back. 

 

"Hmm, OK. I need to make a call and apologize to Oliver for the way he was treated the last time he was here." Brice said, noticing Jason's scowl. 

 

"Yeah, he's probably worried about you, I'm pretty sure he tried calling a few times, you should check with Alfred." 

 

He'd do that. Oliver was a good guy so he really didn't want him to feel unwelcome by his family. 

 

Jason was also part of his family after all. 

 

He would call Oliver immediately and let him know that he was definitely welcomed. 

 

****** 

 

Damian was breathing heavily as he furiously punched and kicked at a punching bag, delivering quick precise jabs and kicks to the training material with vicious and deliberate force. 

 

He had no idea what had happened the night of Bruce's date with Oliver Queen. One minute he was planning on sneaking out to go keep an eye on him, the next he was waking up in his bed finding out that it was the next day and father was in his room going through his heat. Thankfully he was alone. 

 

His father's heat was lasting longer than usual, six fucking days so far in fact. Damian had been worried and had been convinced that something was terribly wrong with him. Alfred had made it his duty as usual to constantly check on father while he was going through his heat and had assured Damian that the omega was fine. 

 

Damian grunted as he delivered one final kick to the poor punching bag watching as it swayed from side to side afterwards, threatening to come loose from where it hung. 

 

He sighed and lied down on a nearby mat, panting heavily as he stared up at the ceiling. Then he rolled his eyes as he caught the scent of a certain beta and something else that he could only describe as a mixture of sadness and garbage. 

 

The boy didn't bother looking up when he heard the sound of the elevator and then the sound of approaching footsteps. 

 

"Are you going to stand there watching me all day Grayson because frankly I find that to be slightly creepy." 

 

He turned and glanced in the betas direction, glaring at him as he stood next to the bat mobile. 

 

Dick smirked and moved around Batman's car and sat on the hood, allowing Damian to notice the other individual who had been lurking behind him, none other than Jason Todd. Of course. 

 

Now what did those two losers want? 

 

"Hey Damian...I wanted to see how you were holding up." Dick said as if reading his mind. 

 

"What are you taking about Grayson?" Damian said looking away from the beta. 

 

"Well Bruce has been gone for six whole days! Must be killing you." Dick smirked when he noticed the kid frown. 

 

"It's just his heat. I know he's fine." 

 

"Really? Alfred said you were super worried." 

 

"He probably exaggerated." 

 

"Yeah... Probably." 

 

"Is there a particular reason you're here Grayson?" 

 

He glared at the beta then at Todd who had remained sulking nearby the entrance to the cave, probably just waiting for Dick. They were dressed in their normal everyday clothes and it was the middle of the day, so obviously they weren't planning on going anywhere. Well at least nowhere important. 

 

Both of them could be so annoying, and with Jason following dick around like some lost puppy he almost always saw them at the same time. Dick hadn't been a complete loser during Bruce's heat. Instead of trying to keep Damian holed up in his room he decided it was best to just avoid any confrontations and just bring Damian with him when he went patrolling. Honestly the Beta wasn't always bad company and sometimes Damian found himself slightly enjoying their little banters. This time things were slightly different due to the constant presence of the stupid Alpha Todd. 

 

Dick smirked as he continued speaking. "I actually just came to tell you that Bruce's heat is over and we just passed him going downstairs." 

 

Damian sat up. Finally, his father was done with his heat, which of course was good news 

 

The again, he had to admit that there were some benefits that came with having his father stuck in his room during his heats. For one he could leave the house whenever he wanted without his father bothering him all the time. Though of course father always tried to get Dick to stop him from leaving, ordering Grayson to always keep an eye on him. Though they had a very rocky start Damian had grown very fond of his father, respecting the mans will power, patience, kindness and especially his strength, but did he have to be so overprotective?! Damian figured it must be an omega thing. 

 

The boy sighed. At the moment he was just happy his father was out of bed. If the man had spent one more day still in heat Damian would demand that they called a doctor. 

 

He didn't acknowledge Grayson after he had given him the news. He simply stood and made his way out of the cave. 

 

Dick didn't seem affected by the young alphas behavior and simply snorted and shook his head. 

 

"He's such a cute kid." 

 

****** 

 

"So, your heats finally over. Felt like forever." Oliver said. 

 

Bruce was sitting comfortable on the coach, in the living area talking to the other billionaire. 

 

"Yes. I'm sorry you weren't able to help me. Jason can be.... stubborn at times." The omega heard the 

 

Alpha chuckle. 

 

"Stubborn is an understatement Bruce." Oliver said. "I realize I still need to get to know you. I had no idea you had so many kids." 

 

Bruce smiled. 

 

"I didn't really plan to have so many. It just sort of happened I guess." 

 

"It's fine Bruce. I think it's great that you have them, clearly you love children." 

 

"Umm, yeah..." Bruce certainly loved his children but he wondered if it was honest to say he "loved children" after all he certainly wasn't the best at raising them. 

 

"Is it OK if I come over later. I really want to see you." Oliver said. 

 

"Sure Ollie." 

 

"Great! I was thinking we could pick up where we left off on our date. I'm thinking a nice romantic evening, candlelight dinner, champagne and everything." 

 

"That sounds lovely." Bruce said honestly. "I'll have Alfred make the preparations." 

 

Bruce felt surprising hopeful and exhilarated by his growing relationship with Oliver. He had no idea where their relationship was heading but he wanted so badly to give it a chance. When he ended the call with Oliver he was blissfully aware that he was genuinely smiling brightly. Bruce often smiled when he was prancing around putting on a show as Brucie Wayne, to smile and have it be real was very refreshing. 

 

When Damian found him, he was still smiling and the alpha stared at him as if he was a complete stranger. 

 

"What's wrong with you?" Damian asked, sitting down beside his father them casually handing a plate with fruit slices over to him. Bruce took it thoughtfully wondering if Damian had cut them up specifically for the Onega himself or if he simply brought them from Alfred. 

 

"Olivers coming over later." Bruce stated his face suddenly becoming very serious. We're going to have dinner here and I don't want you bothering us." 

 

Bruce watched as his sons face twisted as if he had just sucked on a very sour lemon. 

 

"I can't believe an idiot like that can make you smile." 

 

"Damian, Oliver is a good man." 

 

Damián's bitter expression didn't change at his father's words. 

 

"Whatever." 

 

"So... are you better now cos you've been in your room for quite some time. It felt like forever." 

 

Bruce smiled. "Yes, I am." 

 

Bruce decided to spend the rest of the day with Damian. He could tell he had been really worried about him and be never liked to make his children worry. 

 

They ended up spending most of the time in the bat cave with Damian constantly lingering nearby, or training while Bruce pulled up some important files on the Bat computer. 

 

"You didn't leave the house by yourself, did you? Bruce inquired at one point. 

 

Damian gave him an annoyed look as he put aside the sword he had been practicing with. He never got a chance to use it these days since Bruce didn't like him to use lethal weapons, but Damian liked to keep his skills sharp. He wasn't into using as staff like Grayson often did. 

 

"Of course, I didn't go out by myself." Damian replied to Bruce's question. 

 

"You keep telling me not to." Damian frowned and crossed his arms while muttering something about hating the way Bruce constantly treated him like a child. 

 

"You are a child." Bruce said, clearly hearing what the young alpha had said. 

 

"And you're way too overprotective." Damian shot back. 

 

Bruce actually chuckled softly at that statement and shook his head in disbelief. Damian was the most overprotective alpha he had ever met. Sometimes he worried that his son was afraid of losing him. 

 

Later that evening Tim took a grumbling Damian out to the movies, promising candy and all sorts of sweetened treats as if he thought the boy was that easy to please like other young children. 

 

Damian kept looking at the house knowing the ugly bearded blonde would soon arrive and attempt to woo his father, and frankly he didn't like it, he did not like it one bit. 

 

******* 

 

Clark hovered outside Bruce's mansion for a long time, circling it like some sort of confused predator, wondering when would be the right moment to enter. He was so nervous at one point he had been convinced that he had actually started to sweat. He felt so foolish and insecure, which was strange and humiliating for the so-called man of Steele. Why the hell was he so nervous anyway? It was just Bruce. The amazingly sexy, intelligent, beautiful omega who was his best friend and the guy he was about to tell he had a huge crush on. Damn it. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. 

 

Clark had stopped hovering around and ended up on the balcony at Bruce's bedroom window. 

 

"You seriously are turning into a creep Clark Kent." The alpha muttered bitterly to himself. He should just fly home. He hadn't checked the house to find out where Bruce was presently located in the mansion, but he knew the man's heat was over having called and inquired from Alfred. He quickly scanned the bedroom and found that Bruce was in fact not inside and so therefore must be somewhere else in the house. Probably down in the bat cave knowing Bruce. He could never take a break for some reason, not even after finishing a long heat. 

 

Clark sighed. He was procrastinating, avoiding the task at hand because he knew deep down he wasn't ready. He just couldn't do it yet as much as he loved Bruce telling him how he felt once more was proving to be a difficult task for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, actually ended up with writers block on this story, not completely gone, just had this one chapter I'd been working on, not sure when I'll update next though :(


End file.
